


Renjana

by nikuy



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Flirting, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: renjana/ren·ja·na/ n rasa hati yang kuat (rindu, cinta kasih, berahi, dan sebagainya)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, jadi ceritanya kapal ini menyelamatkan saya dari year-long writer's block. Rasanya kayak disapu badai aja gitu. Brengsek. Anyway. Ini kapal potensial banget. Masih banyak skenario yang pengen saya coba. 
> 
> Saya juga minta maklum ya. Setahun nggak nulis itu bikin tangan kaku luar biasa. Moga aja yang baca enjoy.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> PS: Kalo ada yang mau bikin prints RanDilan di CF, tolong share info ya. Hehe.

“Hai.”

 

Rangga memelankan langkahnya dan menoleh ke samping di mana ia menemukan seorang anak lelaki berseragam sama dengannya di balik jaket denim mengendarai motor CB dengan pelan sambil membagi senyum. Rangga mengerutkan keningnya. Dari semua siswa yang dia kenal di angkatannya, tidak banyak yang bersikap seperti ini dengannya. Sangat sedikit, malah. Bisa dihitung jari. Namun, anak ini bukan salah satunya. Wajahnya asing, tapi bersahabat.

 

“Kamu Rangga, ya?” Suara anak ini pun terdengar merdu dan akrab, sangat sesuai dengan ulasan senyum dan bola matanya yang bersinar.

 

Rangga mengernyitkan dahinya, “Kita pernah ketemu?”

 

Anak itu hanya memamerkan cengiran yang lebih lebar. “Aku ramal kamu akan ketemu aku lagi. Waktu istirahat.”

 

Anak itupun melaju lebih cepat, meninggalkan lelaki berambut ikal itu di jalannya menuju sekolah, matanya mengikuti motor gagah yang dinaiki anak tadi memuntahkan kepulan putih, menjauh. Ia makin bingung, tapi segera berusaha melupakannya. Dia tidak pernah melihat anak itu. Mungkin hanya sekedar lelucon.

 

Jam istirahat adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan di perpustakaan. Hanya ada sedikit orang dan kebanyakan berada di situ untuk membaca. Kebanyakan. Anak-anak yang barusan mendapat lemparan pulpen dari Rangga bukan beberapa di antaranya. Sejujurnya, daripada menaati peraturan perpustakaan, ia lebih peduli dengan syahdunya waktu membaca. Untungnya anak-anak itu langsung diam dan tidak berulah lagi. Ia pun kembali ke cerita pendek Richard Connel, berusaha mengembalikan imaji tentang perburuan yang menegangkan di antara Rainsford dan General Zaroff di tengah hutan tropis yang lebat.

 

Kemudian seseorang menduduki kursi kosong di hadapannya. Refleks Rangga mendongak dan terpaku seketika ia melihat anak yang dia temui pagi ini, masih dengan jaket denimnya.

 

“Halo, Rangga. Benar ‘kan ramalanku?” Anak itu menyeletuk.

 

“…Siapa kamu?”

 

“Aku? Aku sama dengan kamu. Siswa SMA ini.” Sepasang bola mata yang bersinar mencuri pandang ke sampul buku yang dipegang Rangga.

 

“Saya tanya nama.”

 

“Dilan.” Jawab anak itu cepat sebelum matanya meninggalkan sampul buku dan menatap Rangga lekat-lekat, “Usia 16. Kelas 2 IPA-1 . Asli Bandung. Jenis kelamin laki-laki, bernafas menggunakan paru-paru, sama seperti seekor paus. Waktu kecil, pernah ingin jadi macan, tapi itu gak mungkin.”

 

“Saya cuma tanya nama, saya nggak mau tahu yang lainnya.”

 

“Tapi aku mau kamu tahu.”

 

Tidak sedikitpun senyum Dilan berkurang.

 

“Aku juga mau tahu tentang kamu, Rangga.”

 

*

 

Rangga tidak tahu bahwa pertemuan itu mengawali perubahan dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari. Selain beberapa anak mading yang kadang berbicara dengannya mengenai konten mading atau langganan perpustakaan yang memiliki minat yang serupa, Rangga jarang melakukan kontak dengan siswa lain. Dia juga tidak merasa jenuh karenanya. Namun, hal yang sama juga bisa ia katakan tentang Dilan. Anak tengil itu banyak bicara, suka menyeletuk,  dan tidak bisa tidak berkomentar tapi tidak juga menjemukan. Setidaknya sejak dia mengancam Dilan di perpustakaan karena suaranya yang terbilang lantang, yang kemudian dikembalikan oleh Dilan dengan percaya diri, “Kalau begitu aku mau ngobrol sama Rangga di tempat lain yang boleh berisik.” Anak itu punya nyali.

 

Minimal Rangga berusaha menaati peraturan perpustakaan, atau itulah yang dia bayangkan. Kini dia harus pasrah berpindah ke bangku kelas bekas yang bersarang di teras belakang gudang sekolah. Sepi, tapi Dilan selalu ada di situ bersamanya, duduk di atas bangku reyot yang kelihatannya akan patah kapan saja. Mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti berceloteh, bahkan setelah berkali-kali ditegur dan dipelototi. Tetap saja anak ini tidak menghentikan monolognya.

 

Sebulan berlalu sejak Dilan mulai memenuhi hari-harinya dengan kekonyolan dan rayuan. Sejauh ini, Rangga sudah tahu bahwa Dilan adalah anak keempat. Ayahnya tentara dan bundanya adalah seorang guru yang jago masak dan merangkap bundahara. Sambal terasi buatannya adalah yang terbaik. Pakai terasi lobster, katanya. Dia juga memiliki dua kakak laki-laki, seorang kakak perempuan, dan seorang adik perempuan. Kini Dilan tinggal di Jakarta bersama kakak perempuannya yang sudah berkeluarga, jadi jarang bisa makan sambal terasi bunda. Walau Rangga bersikukuh menyebutnya monolog, tapi sebenarnya ia mendengarkan dan memperhatikan. Malah, kadang, ia pun merespon.

 

“Hari ini ibu kirim sambal lagi.” Dilan dengan bangga berkata. “Aku mau kamu coba, tapi pedas. Kamu nggak akan kuat. Aku saja.”

 

 _Sial_ , pikir Rangga sambil tersenyum kecil, _itu lucu_.

 

“Saya kurang suka pedas.” Balasnya seraya menutup bukunya dan menatap Dilan, “Tapi saya tahan banting. Buktinya saya bisa bertahan digentayangi kamu tiap hari.”

 

Pipi anak kelas 2 itu merona merah dan senyumnya mengembang, “Kamu mau coba?”

 

“Kenapa nggak?”

 

Tentu ia sewajarnya berharap Dilan akan berbagi besok atau di hari lain, tetapi ternyata dia belum benar-benar mengenal anak itu. Terbukti dari bagaimana bocah bermata bening itu langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan toples kaca kecil penuh berisi sambal merah yang berminyak dan membukanya. Rangga menatapnya tidak percaya seketika Dilan menyodorkan toples itu, seakan dia sedang menyaksikan keajaiban Doraemon.

 

“Nih.”

 

“Hah?”

 

“Iya, katanya mau coba. Ini.” Jawabnya bersemangat.

 

Rangga tidak tahu harus menghela nafas panjang atau tertawa karena Dilan benar-benar kelihatan dia ingin sekali Rangga mencicipi karya ibunya itu. Dia pun mengambil toples tersebut dan menyolek sedikit sambal dengan jarinya. Di hatinya yang terdalam, dia tahu dia akan menyesali ini, tetapi ia langsung mencicipi sambal itu. Menahan batuk, Rangga berusaha menalar rasa sambal yang membuat lidahnya terbakar dan matanya berair. Sambal itu _benar-benar pedas._ Tapi setelah menghadapi pedasnya, dia dapat merasakan aroma jeruk, tomat, dan terasi.

 

Ketika ia menoleh lagi ke Dilan, anak itu kelihatan penasaran. Rangga batuk dua kali dan dua kali pula Dilan tersentak.

 

“Pedas sekali.” Ujarnya sambil bernafas melalui mulutnya, tersenyum kecil, “Tapi akan sempurna dengan nasi panas.”

 

Kepenasaran di wajah Dilan mendadak sirna dan berganti dengan kegembiraan.

 

“Aku juga suka,” ujarnya, “Aku senang mendengar kamu cerita tentang sesuatu yang kamu suka.”

 

Lelaki berambut ikal itu pun sadar apa yang baru ia lakukan. Dia pikir dia akan berhasil mendorong Dilan dengan tidak memedulikannya. Dia pikir, bocah ingusan itu tidak ubahnya orang lain yang tidak akan tahan dengan sikapnya dan menyerah setelah beberapa minggu tidak mendapat respon. Kali ini dia benar-benar harus mengaku kalah. Satu bulan yang lalu, dia bahkan tidak membayangkan kalau dia mau mencicipi sambal buatan ibu Dilan seperti tadi. Dengan helaan nafas, dia menyandar di kursinya dan menatap Dilan.

 

“Apa yang kamu mau tahu?”

 

Tampang kekanakkan anak IPA itu kian mirip anak kecil ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Langsung saja dia menyandarkan sikunya ke lutut dan membalas tatapan Rangga.

 

“Keluarga kamu?”

 

“Cuma ada saya dan ayah.”

 

Dilan berhenti sebentar dan tampak sedang berpikir, tapi dia kembali dengan pertanyaan lagi.

 

“Ayah kamu galak?”

 

Rangga menahan tawa, “Ayah saya orang bandel.”

 

“Hm. Pasti tidak punya pacar.”

 

“Ayah saya? Memang nggak.”

 

“Bukan ayah kamu. Kamunya.”

 

“Sok tahu kamu. Memang apa urusan kamu dengan status hubungan saya?”

 

“Aku ramal lagi, ya?” Dilan memiringkan wajahnya, “Aku ramal…aku akan jadi orang yang akan mengubah status hubungan kamu nanti.” Ujarnya dengan suara yang agak mengawang.

 

“…Jadi, kalau saya ada pacar sekarang, kamu akan bikin saya putus sama pacar saya?”

 

“Pokoknya saya ubah. Makanan kesukaan?”

 

“Tipker.”

 

“Apa itu tipker?”

 

“Tipis kering. Kulit martabak manis. Kapan-kapan kamu harus coba.”

 

“Bareng kamu?”

 

Hati Rangga mencelos. Apa yang dia pikir semula hanya permainan secara tidak sadar sudah menyeretnya terlalu jauh untuk kembali.

 

“Kalau kamu ma-“

 

“Aku mau. Minggu?”

 

Rangga berdehem untuk menahan senyum, “Minggu.”

 

*

 

“Pendeknya, kita hidup di dalam sistem yang diinginkan oleh kapitalis.”

 

Dilan mengangguk sambil menggigit tipker cokelat keju kacangnya yang kedua hari itu, sementara Rangga bahkan belum menghabiskan tipkernya yang pertama. Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari gerobak penjaja martabak, di bangku yang catnya sudah mengelupas di sebuah taman yang gelap karena kekurangan cahaya dan sepi pengunjung, kecuali yang mau membeli martabak atau tipker. Mungkin juga yang mau pacaran di tengah kegelapan Omong-omong, menurut Dilan, tipker adalah makanan yang fenomenal. Dia bilang, siapapun yang mengenalkan makanan itu ke Rangga pasti sangat mencintainya. (Di situ, Rangga tersedak.)

 

“Sekarang pusat-pusat perbelanjaan modern ada di mana-mana. Pasar-pasar tradisional mulai tersingkir. Kita sedang bergerak ke arah di mana kita akan berpikir bahwa solusi termudah untuk semua masalah adalah berbelanja. Saya nggak akan kaget kalau suatu hari kita akan memiliki fasilitas berbelanja yang lebih mudah. Seperti TV _shopping._ Hanya saja kita nggak perlu telepon atau mengeluarkan banyak usaha melakukannya.” Rangga menggigit tipkernya dan menikmati manisnya camilan tersebut.

 

“Aku paham. Kita memang sedang menghadapi perkembangan zaman. Globalisasi dan apalah itu namanya. Tapi perkembangan selalu ke arah yang lebih baik, kan? Kalau perkembangan menuju ke arah yang lebih jelek, berarti namanya…kemunduran.” Cengir Dilan sambil lalu menggigit jajanannya lagi.

 

“Kamu itu lucu,” Rangga terkekeh, “Tapi saya nggak sangka kamu nggak ngantuk ngobrolin hal-hal ini.”

 

“Karena yang ngomong Rangga dan ada tipker enak. Coba yang ngomong pak Rosada dan nggak ada tipker. Aku pasti sudah tidur.” Jawabnya sambil mengambil gigitan besar dari makanannya. “Tapi aku belum pernah baca Marx yang tadi kamu sebut. Di rumah nggak ada.”

 

“Nanti saya pinjemin.” Lelaki berperawakan lebih besar itu terkekeh, geli melihat noda cokelat yang tertinggal di atas bibir Dilan. “Ada cokelat, tuh.”

 

“Hm? Di mana?”

 

“Di atas bibir kamu.”

 

Dilan menyeka tempat yang salah.

 

“Bukan yang itu, di sudut bibirmu.”

 

Dan tentu saja Dilan menyeka sudut yang salah.

 

“Ck. Di sini.”

 

Rangga otomatis menjangkau wajah Dilan dan menyeka sisa cokelat dari sudut bibirnya, terlambat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan ketika mereka saling tatap. Bahkan setelah bekas cokelatnya terhapus oleh jemari yang lembut, mereka seakan tidak dapat berhenti menatap satu sama lain dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Sangat dekat. Tangan Rangga yang hangat. Wajah Dilan yang lembut.

 

“Oh.” Dilan hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya dan sihirnya hilang saat itu juga, terutama ketika ia menjilat sudut bibirnya. “Sayang.”

 

Rangga mengelap jarinya ke wadah tipkernya tanpa kata, tapi dia tahu apa yang dirasa. Dia tahu Dilan juga tahu. Hanya saja, tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu ke mana arah hubungan mereka saat ini.

 

*

 

“Ayah saya suka sambal ibu kamu.”

 

Dilan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Rangga lekat-lekat. Dia baru saja sampai sekolah dan memarkir motornya dan tiba-tiba saja Rangga muncul untuk mengatakan itu. Rangga. Mendatanginya. Wajahnya tetap datar dan galak, tetapi tetap saja itu wajah yang membuat hati Dilan bertalu kencang dan darah berdesir ke pipi-pipinya.

 

“M-mau aku bawakan lagi?” Tanya Dilan, terdengar ragu, tapi langsung ia alihkan dengan kepercayaan diri yang dibuat-buat. “Jadi ayah kamu tahu siapa yang sering nemenin anaknya. Supaya kenal. Soalnya kalau kenal, maka sayang.”

 

Rangga mendengus sambil menyembunyikan senyuman di balik tangannya.

 

“Minggu? Saya tunggu jam 10 di pertigaan lampu merah.”

 

Hatinya berdetak kencang. Ini adalah kali kedua mereka membuat janji di hari libur. Apa ini berarti sambal bunda sukses menjembatani dirinya dan Rangga? Bahkan dia sendiri sulit percaya.

 

“Minggu.” Ia mengonfirmasi, “Oh, dan aku sudah beres baca buku yang kamu pinjamkan.”

 

“Bagus. Nanti bisa kita obrolin di jam makan siang, ya.” Sang senior menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah ke gedung sekolah, “Jangan telat masuk kelas. Bosan saya dengar ceritamu dihukum bu Yati.”

 

Dilan hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya. Apa yang dia lakukan menyapa Rangga dulu terhitung gila, tetapi dia sangat bersyukur dia melakukannya sehingga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan macam ini.

 

*

 

“Yah, kenalin, temen sekolah.”

 

“Pagi, om. Saya Dilan.”

 

“Ohh, ini yang namanya Dilan? Yusrizal.” Ayah Rangga menyambut Dilan dan menjabat tangannya dengan antusias, “Waktu itu Rangga pulang bawa sambal mama kamu. Om suka sekali.”

 

“He, he, makasih, om, tapi itu cuma sampel. Ini saya bawa lagi.” Cengir Dilan sementara Rangga meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik di meja makan.

 

“Wah, makan enak lagi hari ini. He, monyet. Jadi mau masak lagi kamu hari ini?” Yusrizal bertanya kepada Rangga sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

 

“Iya, iya.” Pemuda itu menjawab dengan cengiran sementara Dilan tampak tertegun.

 

“Kamu bisa masak?” Dia tidak terdengar yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

 

“Lebih jago dari dia. Kalo nggak ada yang mencoba untuk bisa, makan apa kita?” Lagi-lagi pria jangkung itu memberikan cengiran jahil yang membuat jantung Dilan bertabuh seperti bedug masjid.

 

“Ck.”

 

“Kenapa?” Tanya Rangga sambil mengambil sesuatu di kulkas.

 

“Sebel aja.” Ujar anak geng motor itu seraya melepas jaket denimnya—kadang Rangga bertanya-tanya, pernahkan jaket itu bertemu deterjen? “Kalau ada kamu, aku malu. Tapi kalau nggak ada, aku rindu.”

 

Terdengar suara barang-barang berjatuhan ke lantai, dan begitu Dilan mencari Rangga, ia menemukannya memunguti beberapa botol bumbu dan sayur di lantai. Seusai memunguti barang-barang itu, lelaki itu berdiri, tapi menatap lantai.

 

“Kalau mau nemenin saya masak, jangan ngomong yang kayak itu dulu. Ini sayur masih mentah, bisa dicuci. Kalau sudah masak dia jatuh juga, makan apa kita nanti?” Ujarnya belagak tenang, padahal pipinya merah dan matanya tidak sekalipun menatap Dilan.

 

“Ehh…” Dilan tersenyum lebar, tepat ketika Yusrizal kembali dari dapur dengan secangkir kopi.

 

“Ini, diminum dulu…”

 

“Oh, om Yus, terimakasih mau direpotin…” pemuda tanggung itu segera bergerak dan menerima cangkir tersebut.

 

“Iya, ini kan pertama kali kamu di sini. Nanti Rangga kasih tahu di mana teh, kopi, dan gula. Lain kali kamu ke sini, bikin sendiri.” Jelas Yusrizal dengan ramah sambil meraih Koran pagi dan kopinya sendiri, “Saya ke dalam dulu, ya. Dilan santai aja.”

 

“Siap, om Yus!” Dilan memberikan hormat dan Yusrizal tertawa sambil lalu.

 

Kedua anak itu kemudian masuk ke dapur dan Rangga mulai menginstruksinya untuk mengenakan celemek berwarna jingga yang tergeletak di samping tempat cuci piring. Dilan bertanya punya Rangga mana, dan yang ditanya menjawab kalau dia sudah ahli, jadi tidak perlu. Dilan belum pernah memasak sebelumnya, jadi dia perlu. Anak itu menurut saja. Rangga menyuruhnya mencuci dan memotong sayuran sementara dia mencuci beberapa potong ayam dan membumbuinya. Anak lelaki itu cukup terkesima akan gerakan seniornya yang kelihatan sangat ahli. Terbiasa. Jauh dari canggung. Hari itu, Rangga menjadi _chef_ dan Dilan adalah _sous-chef_ -nya. Dilan tidak keberatan kalau mereka bisa terus seperti ini sampai tua nanti, walau ternyata Rangga bisa sedikit galak dan cerewet soal kebersihan.

 

Ketika mereka beres masak, bersama-sama mereka mulai mencuci piring hasil pertempuran barusan. Berkat Dilan, mereka menghabiskan sedikit lebih banyak alat masak dan pecah belah untuk memasak. Dan tidak apa-apa, karena berarti Dilan punya sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Rangga, berdua saja.

 

“Aku boleh ngomong yang kamu larang nggak sekarang?” Dilan bertanya sambil membilas piring.

 

“Nanti dulu. Nanti ada piring pecah.”

 

“Ya, udah. Cepetan nyucinya, aku mau bilang sesuatu. Nggak mau di depan ayah kamu, tapi. Malunya dobel.”

 

Rangga tertawa kecil sambil menyeka panci terakhir dengan sabun cuci piring, “Memang kamu mau bilang apa?”

 

Sambil buru-buru membilas semua yang sudah disabuni, Dilan berkata, “Kamu tambah ganteng kalau lagi masak. Apalagi kalau marah sambil masak.”

 

Anak lelaki yang satu lagi nyaris kehilangan pegangan di pancinya, “Dilan…”

 

Mendengar namanya disebut, mata Dilan membulat dan kejahilannya semakin menjadi, “Kamu memang ganteng, tapi aku belum jatuh cinta. Nggak tahu nanti habis makan masakan kamu. Tunggu saja.”

 

Gemas, Rangga menyiprati si adik kelas tengil dengan air cucian. “Stop. Bicara. Seperti. Itu.”

 

“He, he, he…” cengiran Dilan tidak kunjung pudar. Malah dia menikmati wajah Rangga yang semerah tomat dan sepasang mata keemasan yang menolak menatapnya balik.

 

“Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat saya berharap.” Tandas lelaki jangkung itu sambil membilas tangannya.

 

Mata Dilan terbelalak lebar. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Rangga terlanjur mengambil masakan yang sudah jadi dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

 

“Tolong ambilkan centong nasi, saya panggil ayah dulu.”

 

*

 

Siang itu Dilan melangkah pasti menuju teras belakang gudang sekolah. Dalam tiap langkahnya ia bersenandung, dalam setiap senandungnya ia memainkan kembali pembicaraannya dengan Rangga yang sudah lalu. Dalam setiap ulangannya, dia menajamkan setiap senyum, setiap kata-kata, setiap gerakan, setiap respon dari Rangga dan senyumnya makin lebar. Piyan kerap bertanya, kok dia tidak takut bergaul dengan senior yang “menakutkan” itu. Wajahnya galak, lidahnya tajam, dan dia tidak tampak disukai. Malah, dengar-dengar, keluarganya juga berbahaya. Lebih berbahaya dari geng motor mereka. Dilan tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi di dalam hatinya dia berteriak lantang, Rangga tidak seperti itu!

 

Rangga tidak seperti dugaan banyak orang. Apapun yang orang katakan tentang Rangga, Dilan yakin bahwa hal itu akan 100% salah. Rangga adalah lelaki yang tidak banyak bicara, tetapi banyak bertindak. Dia tahu Rangga dekat dengan _mang_ Diman, penjaga sekolah. Sering membantu _mang_ Diman membersihkan sekolah, makanya Rangga sering menghilang di waktu istirahat dan pulang sore dari sekolah. Dilan tahu Rangga memiliki hati yang lembut. Dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya dan membantu banyak urusan rumah tangga yang seharusnya tidak dikhawatirkan anak seusianya.

 

Rangga adalah laki-laki terhebat yang pernah Dilan kenal. Namun, memang masih terlalu banyak dari Rangga yang tidak ia ketahui, terutama tentang masa lalunya. Sekarang Rangga sudah lebih mudah bercerita, tentang apa yang dikerjakan ayahnya, tentang perasaannya, tentang hari-harinya, minatnya, buku yang ia baca…Dilan sangat suka mendengar itu semua. Hanya saja dia masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan. Mungkin hari ini adalah harinya bertanya.

 

Tapi…Rangga tidak ada?

 

Dilan menatap bangku-bangku reyot yang kosong dan mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah 10 menit masuk waktu istirahat. Tidak mungkin Rangga memilih makan di kantin yang lebih mirip Pasar Baru daripada duduk di sini dengan buku-bukunya. Apa mungkin dia di perpustakaan? Dilan langsung melangkah menuju perpustakaan.

 

Setelah diusir oleh ibu penjaga perpustakaan, dia masih juga tidak menemukan Rangga. Di mana Rangga?

 

Kali ini yang ia cari adalah _mang_ Diman. Dia menemukan pria sepuh tersebut di dekat ruang T.U.

 

“ _Mang_ Diman!” panggilnya sambil berlari.

 

Penjaga sekolah tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, “Eh, _den_ Dilan. Ada apa _toh_?”

 

“ _Mang_ …tahu Rangga ke mana? Saya nyari Rangga.”

 

Wajah _mang_ Diman langsung jadi panik dan serba salah. Cukup untuk meyakinkannya bahwa beliau menyembunyikan sesuatu.

 

“Aduh…saya nggak tau, _den_ -“

 

“ _Mang_ , tolongin saya…” ibanya.

 

 _Mang_ Diman tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi beliau merasa ragu. Setelah beberapa saat, beliau menghela nafas. “Sebenarnya…”

 

*

 

Sore itu langit tampak gelap dan murung. Tak dapat ditolak, hujan pun turun terus dan menjadi deras, menutupi banyak suara yang sering terdengar di kompleks perumahan ini. Hari-hari hujan biasanya adalah hari favorit Rangga, terutama ketika dia dapat menghabiskan hari-hari itu sambil membaca di kursi depan rumahnya. Hari ini dia bisa melakukannya, dengan bebas, di hari sekolah. Bahkan ayahnya tidak ada hari ini, berarti tidak akan ada yang merongrongnya untuk makan atau mandi. Dia harusnya merasa senang, tetapi yang ia rasakan malah kosong. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Juga pedih di tulang pipinya yang kanan, denyutan mata kirinya, dan pedih sudut bibirnya yang kiri.

 

Minimal matanya sudah tidak bengkak seperti dua hari yang lalu. Ayahnya sangat khawatir ketika dia pulang dalam keadaan lusuh, darah menodai seragamnya, dan wajahnya babak belur. Dia diantar pak Wardiman yang menyaksikan apa yang terjadi tidak jauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Tiga orang begundal bermotor menghentikan jalannya, menudingnya sebagai anak PKI yang mencemari reputasi Dilan di gengnya. Satu di antaranya familiar, sering dilihatnya anak itu bersama Dilan. Setelah beradu argumen, mereka beradu tinju. Untungnya pak Diman menyaksikan itu semua dan ketiga anak (yang juga sudah babak belur, kata Rangga) tunggang langgang. Dia juga secara khusus meminta supaya pak Wardiman tidak cerita kepada Dilan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan anak nekat itu kalau tahu.

 

Dan omong-omong soal nekat, di bawah guyuran hujan, tepat di depan rumahnya, Dilan berdiri. Mendecakkan lidahnya, Rangga segera meraih payung di dekat pintu dan berlari menjemput Dilan.

 

“Kamu gila, ya?!” semburnya sambil menarik lengan Dilan, “Hujan-hujanan… ck, pakai ini dan masuk ke dalam!” suruhnya sambil mendorong Dilan ke arah pintu.

 

Setidaknya Dilan menurut dan berjalan masuk, sementara Rangga memindahkan motor Dilan ke dalam halaman rumah, dengan susah payah. Heran, dengan perawakan Dilan yang lebih kecil dan kurus, kok dia bisa membawa motor sebesar ini dengan santai tiap harinya, ya? Sesudahnya, ia segera berlari ke dalam rumah dan berdiri di hadapan bocah berseragam itu, bersiap untuk memarahinya, tapi ucapannya tertahan.

 

Wajah Dilan tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya kelihatan gelap, matanya tidak bersinar, dan…ada darah luntur di bajunya. Rangga terkesiap dan mendongakkan wajah Dilan agar mudah dia lihat. Bagian bawah mata kiri Dilan sobek dan masih berdarah, bibirnya pun sobek. Rangga mengecek kedua tangan Dilan dan menemukan buku-buku jari Dilan terkelupas dan sebagian berdarah. Geram, Rangga membantu Dilan melepas jaketnya.

 

“Kamu apa-apaan bisa begini-“

 

Mendadak Dilan menyentuh pipinya dan mencoba mengamati wajah Rangga lebih dekat. Memeriksa sisa bengkak di mata Rangga, jarinya menyentuh lembut sudut bibir Rangga yang tadinya sobek juga, dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian dia meraba pipi yang masih ungu.

 

“Kamu pasti kelihatan lebih buruk dua hari yang lalu dibanding aku sekarang…” bisiknya, “Tapi mereka sudah aku bikin jauh lebih buruk dari kita berdua. Jauh. Kamu masih yang paling ganteng.”

 

Rangga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau kekuatan apa yang mendorongnya, tapi dia tahu tidak ada hal lain yang paling ingin dia lakukan saat ini selain merengkuh Dilan. Maka, ditariknya Dilan ke dalam dekapannya, tanpa malu ia biarkan Dilan mendengar tabuhan jantungnya yang menggila. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia memeluk lelaki yang tidak pernah absen memberinya senyuman yang membuat Rangga mengerti kenapa matahari harus terbit tiap pagi. Dari yang ia ingat tentang memeluk orang yang dicintai, pelukan ini tidak sesuai dengan pengalamannya. Pelukan ini basah dan dingin, bahkan ia dapat merasakan Dilan gemetar di dalam dekapannya. Namun, jantung mereka berdua sukses bekerja keras memompa darah ke seluruh penjuru tubuh dan membuat keduanya hangat walau dalam keadaan kuyup. Tidak heran orang sakit dapat sembuh hanya dengan pelukan, Rangga pikir.

 

Ketika Rangga mengendurkan lengannya untuk mengamati wajah Dilan lagi, mereka hanya bisa saling pandang dalam diam. Akhirnya, cahaya di mata Dilan dan senyuman di bibirnya kembali, walau kini dia tersenyum dengan hati-hati karena perih.

 

*

 

Setelah mereka berdua mandi (sendiri-sendiri, tentunya) dan Rangga meminjamkan pakaiannya kepada Dilan (kaos terlalu besar, celana terlalu panjang), dia membantu Dilan membersihkan dan mengobati luka-lukanya. Untuk hitungan orang yang baru saja berkelahi, Dilan tidak tampak parah. Mungkin memang jabatannya sebagai Panglima Tempur dan motor yang dibawanya itu bukan hanya gertakan semata. Walau babak belur, wajah Dilan juga masih kelihatan tampan. Sejak dia keluar dari kamar mandi, tidak sedikitpun Rangga mau melepasnya. Tangan mereka selalu berpegangan sampai ke kamar Rangga, di mana pemiliknya meminjamkan pangkuannya sebagai bantal untuk Dilan yang memeluk pinggangnya seakan tak pernah ingin lepas.

 

Mereka pernah berbicara tentang hati dan rasa, tapi sekarang mereka merasa jauh lebih dekat. Jauh lebih hangat. Rangga pun tak hentinya tersenyum sambil memainkan rambut Dilan yang lembut dangan jari-jarinya, membuat Dilan bernapas lambat, merasa nyaman. Dia seperti kucing yang melingkar di pangkuan tuannya, kecil dan lembut. Tidak tampak berbahaya sama sekali.

 

“Kayaknya saya utang cerita sama kamu.” Bisik Rangga.

 

“Kamu nggak berhutang apa-apa sama aku.” Balasnya malas.

 

“Tapi saya mau punya utang sama kamu supaya kamu terus kejar-kejar saya.”

 

Dilan tertawa sambil meringis karena sudut bibirnya masih pedih jika tersenyum terlalu lebar, “Kamu tidak berhutang juga tetap aku kejar-kejar, kok. Aku kan sudah mencintai kamu.” Ujarnya sambil melirik Rangga.

 

Lelaki berambut ikal itu pun terkekeh dan mengelus kepala Dilan lembut, “Kamu tahu kenapa ibu saya nggak di sini?”

 

Dilan mengubah posisi tidurnya supaya lebih mudah menatap Rangga.

 

“Sebelum reformasi, ayah rajin membongkar kebusukan orang-orang pemerintah. Jadilah dia dipecat dari kantornya.” Kekehnya lagi, “Nggak cuma itu, dia juga difitnah macam-macam. Ibu nggak kuat dan pergi sama kakak-kakak saya. Saya tinggal sama ayah.”

 

“Ayah kamu orang hebat.” Dilan menggumam, “Cuma orang hebat yang bisa bertahan dengan pendiriannya.”

 

“Setuju. Tapi, ya, risiko melakukan hal-hal kayak begitu juga lumayan. Kalau cuma dipecat sih nggak masalah, lah ini dituduh PKI, lah. Dituduh makar, lah.” Rangga tertawa pelan lagi, kemudian tatapan matanya menjadi agak sendu. “Saya ngerti kenapa ibu saya nggak tahan tinggal sama orang kayak ayah. Terlalu kontroversial. Mungkin nggak kuat diomongin orang atau apa…” dia menghela nafas.

 

Dilan tersenyum sambil meraih salah satu tangan Rangga dan mengelusnya lembut sebelum mencium buku-buku jarinya yang memar akibat berkelahi. “Aku juga berterimakasih sama ibu Rangga udah melahirkan Rangga.”

 

Lelaki yang berambut ikal itu tertawa dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memeluk Dilan sekuat tenaga sampai hilang rasa gemasnya. “Tahu nggak? Saya sebenarnya malu cerita soal ini, makanya saya ngga pernah bilang apa-apa.” Dia menghela nafas, “Khawatir orang berpikir ibu saya nggak bertanggung jawab. Makanya saya cuma pernah cerita ke sedikit orang.”

 

“Kamu tahu nggak? Orang tua hebat membesarkan anak yang hebat dan aku sangat, sangat, sangat bersyukur orang tua kamu pernah berjodoh…jadinya aku bisa punya pacar yang hebat.”

 

Rangga menaikkan alisnya, “Oh, jadi sekarang saya pacar kamu?”

 

“Barusan kamu peluk saya, terus sekarang saya tiduran di pangkuan kamu. Kalau bukan pacar, aku harus sebut kamu apa?”

 

“Kamu Dilan-ku dan itu cukup buat saya.”

 

Mata Dilan tampak seakan dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Tanpa melepas tatapannya, Dilan bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rangga hingga dahi mereka bertemu. Jari-jarinya yang ramping tenggelam di dalam tebalnya rambut ikal kakak kelas yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

 

“Jangan pernah bilang ke aku ada yang menyakitimu, Rangga.” Bisiknya, “Aku tidak akan mampu menahan diri untuk membuat mereka menyesal. Dia akan hilang.”

 

Lelaki yang dipeluknya mendadak memoleskan buku-buku jarinya ke kepala Dilan. Tidak sakit, hanya sedikit nyeri. Bukan reaksi yang anak muda itu harapkan.

 

“Berhenti menggunakan analogi ORBA macam itu.” Tegurnya, “Tidak ada yang menarik dari seseorang yang tidak dapat menerima senggolan dan meniadakannya hanya karena mampu.”

 

Adik kelasnya yang berada di pangkuannya melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, tampak jelas ia tidak menyangka akan ditegur seperti itu. “Tapi saya marah kalau ada yang mengganggumu, apalagi menyakiti kamu. Apa yang harus aku perbuat, kalau begitu?”

 

“Tidak ada.” Jawabnya singkat, “Saya bisa mempertahankan diri. Saya tidak selemah itu sampai kamu harus melakukan kekerasan atas nama saya. Dan, Dilan,” kali ini dia menangkup wajah mungil lelaki yang sedang bersingut itu, “Kekerasan bukan solusi. Bukan penyelesaian. Kekerasan adalah masalah. Kamu lebih baik dari itu.”

 

Dilan tidak merespon, tetapi dalam diam kata-kata itu menyelinap ke dalam kepalanya. Jika mereka berbagi momen ini kemarin, mungkin ia akan menghancurkan hati Rangga dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih keji. Sesuatu yang lebih macho. Namun, jelas bukan itu yang diinginkan Rangga dan, sekarang, Dilan.

 

“…Saya paham. Maaf.”

 

Rangga tidak tampak ambil pusing dan meraih kedua tangan kekasih mungilnya untuk menjalinkan jemari mereka. Jemari Dilan hampir sama tebalnya dengan jemarinya, namun lebih pendek. Mungkin akan segera menyusul, pikirnya. Anak ini masih akan terus bertumbuh. Mereka pun kembali menikmati suara hujan dan kehangatan satu sama lain dalam diam, berharap momen ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tidak pernah terbayang olehnya mencintai seseorang akan membuatnya merasa seperti ini, seakan tiap detik yang terbuang tanpa menyentuhnya adalah sia-sia. Rasanya memang tepat. Walau seluruh dunia akan berkata mereka salah, tapi hatinya yakin Rangga diciptakan untuknya, begitu juga dirinya untuk Rangga._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, jadi...rupanya 2 chapter nggak cukup a.k.a saya dan ketidakmampuan saya untuk mengontrol perkembangan plot.
> 
> Semoga masih enjoy bacanya, ya. Bab terakhir masih dalam pengerjaan. Doain nggak kentang, ya.
> 
> EDIT: Jadi karena saya nggak baca novelnya, saya baru tau nama kakak perempuan Dilan kemarin dan baru saya ganti. Nama anak dan suaminya masih akan pake nama karangan, tapi.

Minggu berganti bulan dan terus bergulir, mengiringi kedua pemuda yang sedang menikmati fase awal percintaan rahasia mereka dengan kencan  rahasia dan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang bermakna. Mereka menyukainya. Mereka menikmati setiap debaran yang mereka rasakan ketika bersama, juga ketika hanya ada diam di antara mereka. Juga ketika Dilan mengobrol soal filsafat dan politik dengan ayah Rangga sementara anaknya sendiri hanya menonton dari kejauhan, menikmati semua ekspresi penuh rasa ingin tahu di wajah Dilan.

 

Hari itu Dilan akan mengantar Rangga ke toko buku langganannya di Kwitang dan lelaki berwajah galak itu tidak keberatan berangkat lebih siang demi melihat sepasang mata itu membulat dan bibir manis itu mengerucut ketika pemiliknya memikirkan sesuatu yang sukar. Sampai saat ini dia masih tidak percaya dia bisa memiliki seseorang seperti Dilan dalam hidupnya. Betapa beruntungnya seorang Rangga ini.

 

“Rangga, kamu udah siap?” tiba-tiba Dilan memanggil.

 

“Hm? Udah, kok.”

 

“Ih, kok nggak bilang.” Bibir Dilan mengerucut lagi ketika dia bangun dari duduknya, “Hayuk, ah. Keburu siang.”

 

“Iya, iya.” Rangga menggelengkan kepala pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. “Yah, saya berangkat dulu.”

 

“Iya, hati-hati, ya! Dilan, kamu nggak perlu kebut-kebutan, ya. Sudah cukup macho, kok.” Yusrizal menepuk punggungnya sambil tertawa.

 

“Beres, om. Nanti anaknya saya pulangin dalam keadaan sehat wal’afiat.” Balas Dilan jahil.

 

Mereka tidak membuang waktu dan segera mengendarai motor CB kebanggaan Dilan. Tentu saja pemiliknya yang menyetir sementara Rangga duduk di belakang. Setelah rumahnya tidak tampak lagi, tanpa ragu Rangga memeluk Dilan dari belakang. Inilah mengapa Rangga tidak keberatan menjadi penumpang dan juga tidak keberatan Dilan melarangnya mengendarai motornya (“Kalau kita naik motor berdua, harus aku yang setir, biar kalau ada apa-apa, aku yang tanggung jawab. Kan aku laki-laki bertanggungjawab.”). Lagipula, segala macam alasan akan dia gunakan demi memeluk kekasihnya di mana pun, persetan akal sehat.

 

“Ga, tadi ayah cerita soal bongkar-bongkar pemerintah dulu itu.” Dilan tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan. Satu lagi alasan untuk memeluk anak itu lebih dekat dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Dilan yang ramping, tapi kokoh.

 

“Gimana?”

 

“Katanya dulu ayah didemosi setelah merilis artikel mengenai beberapa jendral yang terlibat nepotisme, terus diberhentikan setelah beliau menerbitkan tesis mengenai reportase kasus nepotisme itu.” Ungkap Dilan, “Aku bilang, jelas banget itu pasti berhubungan. Waktu tahun ’96…aku masih di Bandung. Tapi aku ingat, ayahku sibuk sekali. Jarang pulang.” Sahut anak itu. “Ayah kamu nggak bilang apa-apa, sih…tapi ayahku tentara. Bukan jendral, tapi…tetap saja.”

 

Rangga diam mendengar itu semua. Ini adalah topik yang sengaja tidak pernah dia singgung, sebenarnya.

 

“Berarti kita mirip Romeo dan Juliet, ya?” tambah Dilan.

 

Hal itu membuat kekasihnya mendengus dan kemudian tertawa lepas. Dilan adalah udara segar dalam hidupnya yang sudah terlalu lama di kota, penuh polusi dan hawa buruk.

 

“Asal kita nggak mati bersama aja.”

 

“Aku nggak mau.” Tambah anak jenaka yang sedang menyetir itu, “Aku maunya kita hidup bersama. Selama mungkin.”

 

Mendengarnya, Rangga mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghemat kata. Biarkan harapan Dilan menjadi pernyataan, siapa tahu nanti memang akan jadi nyata adanya.

 

*

 

“Rangga, kamu kok nggak pernah merayu aku?”

 

Mendengar pertanyaan polos itu, Rangga nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri.

 

“Hah?” dengan tatapan horor, dia memandang Dilan.

 

Kali ini, mereka berada di sebuah _live house_ kecil di bilangan Jakarta. Rangga mengajak Dilan untuk menonton pertunjukkan sepupunya, Rama, seorang musisi yang piawai bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Menurut Rama, Rangga juga berbakat musik, tapi dia tidak membiarkan Rama memberitahu Dilan seperti apa bakatnya itu. Jadi saja mereka duduk di sebuah meja dan menikmati sajak-sajak cinta yang didendangkan Rama dan kawan-kawannya. Namun, setelah lagu ke-tiga, Dilan memutuskan untuk melemparkan pertanyaan macam itu.

 

“Iya, merayu aku.” Ucap Dilan lagi, “Kok nggak pernah, ya?”

 

Rangga menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari situasi ini. Pura-pura mati jelas bukan pilihan. Kalau izin ke toilet dan pulang naik angkot seperti apa yang Dilan pernah lakukan ke perempuan yang menyukainya, dia tahu Dilan akan mengejarnya ke rumah. Kemungkinan sambil membawa tongkat _baseball_.

 

“...Memangnya harus…?”

 

“Merayu itu capek, lho.” Jelas Dilan sambil menyender ke atas meja, “Walau buat kamu, aku nggak akan pernah capek merayu, sih. Tapi aku mau mendengar kamu merayu. Sekaliiiiii saja.” Pintanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya, persis anak kucing. Rangga gemas, tetapi rasa gemasnya tertutup rasa malunya.

 

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Memang tidak salah kalau Dilan ingin mendengar rayuannya. Itu adalah hal wajar. Toh, dia hampir tidak pernah melakukannya. Pernahkah dia bilang dia mencintai Dilan? Rasa-rasanya sudah, tapi rasa-rasanya asing. Sepertinya belum. Itu memang bukan gayanya. Lantas, bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta tanpa mengatakan “cinta”?

 

“Oke.” Tiba-tiba Rangga memutuskan.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Kamu tunggu di sini.” Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak ke arah panggung. Dilan hanya dapat mengikutinya dengan pandangan bingung bercampur penasaran.

 

Dilihatnya Rangga menarik perhatian sepupunya yang masih berada di atas panggung dan membisikkannya sesuatu. Mereka terlihat seperti terlibat dalam sebuah negosiasi hingga mereka mencapai kata sepakat dan berjabat tangan, padahal Lebaran masih jauh, pikir Dilan. Kemudian ia melihat Rangga naik ke atas panggung sementara Rama mendekati _mic_ dan menyapa penontonnya.

 

“Jadi kali ini saya akan ditemani sepupu saya di atas panggung. Dia udah nyiapin puisi spesial untuk tamu spesialnya, _so…give it up for_ Rangga!”

 

Seisi _live house_ itu bertepuktangan dan berseru riuh rendah, menyambut kekasihnya Dilan yang berdiri di sebelah sepupunya dengan canggung. Dilan benar-benar bingung. Apa yang mau kau perbuat, Rangga? Dilan hanya ingin mendengar rayuanmu, bukan memintamu tampil di panggung ini. Lelaki berambut ikal itu pun sibuk mengatur _mic_ yang baru diberikan oleh seorang kru supaya sesuai dengan tingginya dan mengetesnya satu-dua kali.

 

“Selamat malam.” ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru _live house_. Rama mulai menyetem gitarnya dan memainkan alunan nada lembut yang menentramkan hati, membuat Dilan tidak sabar menanti suara Rangga berpadu dengan indahnya permainan gitar Rama. “ _Tentang Seseorang_.”

 

Deg. Hati Dilan melakukan sebuah loncatan tinggi seketika ia mendengar judul puisi yang akan disajikan Rangga. Bulu kuduknya sontak berdiri mendengar paduan antara nada-nada yang indah dan suara bariton Rangga yang teduh.

 

“ _Ku lari ke hutan, kemudian menyanyiku_  
Ku lari ke pantai, kemudian teriakku  
Sepi-sepi dan sendiri  
Aku benci,”

 

Seisi _live house_ perlahan menjadi senyap, seakan mereka semua terlalu terpukau untuk bersuara, mendengar kata demi kata.

 

“ _Aku ingin bingar,_  
Aku mau di pasar  
Bosan Aku dengan penat,  
Dan enyah saja kau pekat  
Seperti berjelaga jika Ku sendiri,”

 

Rangga mengedarkan pandang sebelum menutup matanya dan mengibaskan tangannya acuh,

 

“ _Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai,_  
_biar mengaduh sampai gaduh,_ _  
__Ada malaikat menyulam jaring laba-laba belang di tembok keraton putih,_ ”

 

Kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Dilan yang sudah memandanginya dalam pukau, terkejut ketika mata mereka bertemu.

 

“ _Kenapa tak goyangkan saja loncengnya, biar terdera  
Atau aku harus lari ke hutan lalu belok ke pantai?._ ”

 

Napas Dilan tertahan di dadanya sampai Rangga akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan kembali menjadi canggung di atas sana.

 

“Terimakasih.” Tutupnya pendek dan orang-orang perlahan bertepuktangan.

 

“Tepuk tangannya untuk Ranggaaaa…!” seru Rama ke _mic_ -nya sementara sepupunya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terimakasih atas tepukan yang ia dapat. Jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia tidak ingin berada di sana lama-lama. Langsung saja dia turun dari punggung dan kembali ke mejanya dengan Dilan dan duduk seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

 

“Rangga!” Seru Dilan.

 

“Ya, Dilan?”

 

“Apa-apaan itu tadi?” Seru Dilan lagi, “Aku…wow.” Dia geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

 

“Kamu mau saya merayu,” Ujar Rangga, “Saya nggak bisa merayu. Tapi saya bisa baca puisi.” Jelasnya kalem sambil menyeruput minumannya, membuat pipi Dilan merona mendengarnya. Malu-malu, Dilan meraih tangan Rangga di kolong meja dan menggenggamnya.

 

“Terimakasih, Rangga-ku.”

 

Dia mendapat sebuah senyum tipis dan jemari yang menggenggam balik sebagai balasan.

 

*

 

Minggu Ujian Caturwulan ketiga sudah dekat. Sebagian siswa yang terlalu pintar menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasa tanpa lupa belajar di waktu kosong mereka, siswa-siswa yang nilainya pas-pasan secara konsisten ada yang belajar mati-matian dan ada yang mengundur-undur waktu belajar, sementara yang nilainya berada di bawah rata-rata tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Dilan? Sebagian besar nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata. Sebagian kecilnya lagi memang agak mengkhawatirkan, tetapi dia tidak cemas.

 

Ya, walaupun dia baru saja kembali dari ruang guru usai diceramahi ibu Yati. Sebabnya adalah nilai Bahasa Indonesia dan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang hidup segan, mati pun menolak. Untuk urusan ranking, kata bu Yati, Dilan selalu tertolong mata pelajaran lain yang memang dia kuasai, namun bu Yati mengingatkan dia bahwa nanti, kalau EBTANAS, Bahasa Indonesia dan Inggris akan menjadi sama pentingnya dengan Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, dan Biologi.

 

Bukannya khawatir akan keadaan diri sendiri, tentu saja pikiran Dilan langsung melayang ke kekasihnya. Tidak lama lagi Rangga akan menghadapi EBTANAS dan akan lulus dari sekolah ini. Kalau Rangga lulus dari sekolah ini, Dilan tidak akan bisa menemuinya setiap hari. Atau masih bisa, kalau Rangga ada di rumah. Namun, manusia sepintar dia tidak mungkin diam di rumah setelah lulus SMA. Dia tentu ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Ke mana Rangga akan kuliah?

 

Dengan pasti, dia berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Sejak musim ulangan, pujangga sekolah itu pindah kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menyicil belajarnya. Dia ingat Rangga kurang menyukai Akuntansi dan dia tidak berencana untuk gagal di mata pelajaran itu. Dilan pernah melihat rapor lelaki kesayangannya dari triwulan kemarin. Nilainya tidak sempurna, tapi semua mata pelajaran jurusannya selalu bagus walau tidak menyaingi nilai-nilai pelajaran bahasanya. Kecuali Akuntansi. Nilainya tidak jelek, tapi memang berbeda dengan mata pelajaran lain. Lumayan kontras.

 

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Dilan tidak langsung masuk, tapi mengintip dulu. Ibu penjaga perpustakaan agak sedikit bermasalah dengan keberadaannya di tempat itu, jadi dia lebih memilih masuk ke perpustakaan ketika si ibu tidak ada. Hanya saja, sambil mengintip, dia melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Berbeda. Dan di luar kebiasaan, Dilan kurang menyukai perbedaan kali ini.

 

Rangga tampak duduk di sudut yang sama seperti biasa, di salah satu meja kosong. Namun, di kursi yang biasa Dilan duduki, duduk seorang perempuan berambut panjang, dan perempuan itu tidak duduk di situ untuk menerima perlakuan dingin Rangga. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu memandangnya dengan serius, mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh perempuan itu, dan malah tersenyum. Dari pengamatan sekilas, dia mendapat dua pertanyaan: 1) Siapa perempuan itu?, 2) Rangga melakukan kontak wajar dengan manusia selain Dilan, ayahnya, mang Diman, dan ibu perpustakaan? Dan, ya, Dilan memata-matai mereka hingga bel berbunyi. Di dalam ruangan, Rangga dan gadis itu tampak mengobrol sambil membereskan buku-buku mereka. Dilan segera mengambil langkah seribu ke kelasnya sendiri.

 

*

 

Berkat Piyan yang membawakan roti dari warung bi Eem, Dilan mampu melanjutkan sisa jam sekolah walau kelaparan. Dia bisa saja makan di tempat bi Eem nanti, tapi dia sudah berencana untuk segera pulang dan melupakan hari ini. Ia ingin hilang ingatan dan bertemu Rangga lagi esok hari, seperti biasa. Sayangnya, belum juga dia bangkit dari kursinya, Piyan menyenggol iganya dan menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah pintu kelas. Dilan menelan ludah ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata kecoklatan yang menatapnya tajam. Rangga menunggunya di depan kelas.

 

Bagi Dilan, rasanya seperti seorang terdakwa berjalan ke kursi persidangan selama ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Beberapa anak perempuan di kelasnya ada pula yang sempat melirik dan berbisik tentang Rangga. _Hei, berhenti memandangi Rangga-ku_ , batinnya.

 

“Hai, Rangga…” sapa Dilan pelan.

 

“Hai. Saya pengen pulang bareng kamu. Bisa?”

 

Tentu saja anak lelaki itu mengangguk, dan mereka jalan bersama menuju parkiran motor. Beberapa orang sempat mencuri pandang. Mungkin merupakan pemandangan yang aneh buat mereka, si Panglima Tempur dan pemenang kontes puisi sekolah tahun lalu. Si berandalan dan si senior berprestasi. Sebelumya, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa hal-hal seperti ini berarti, tapi tiba-tiba imajinasinya berkembang sejak melihat Rangga dengan perempuan itu. Tidak akan ada yang merasa aneh melihat Rangga bersama gadis cantik berambut panjang itu. Malah, mereka akan tampak serasi dan wajar. Sementara mereka…?

 

“Kamu pasti sedang memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.”

 

“Hah?” Dilan teralih dari lamunannya dan menerima helm yang diberikan Rangga. Lho, mereka sudah di parkiran, ya?

 

“Kamu melamun. Mau saya yang nyetir?”

 

“Tidak usah. Aku saja.” Jawab Dilan cepat.

 

“Jangan melamun lagi.”

 

Dilan mengangguk dan bersiap-siap naik motornya. Setelah mereka siap, Rangga meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Dilan, membuat di Panglima Tempur terkesiap, tapi dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia mulai memacu kendaraan tercintanya di sepanjang jalan. Angin semilir dan hangat matahari yang merendah membuat pikiran Dilan lebih jernih dan napasnya lebih mudah.

 

“Kenapa kamu nggak ke perpustakaan tadi siang?” Tiba-tiba Rangga bertanya.

 

“…Aku ke sana, kok.” Dia menjawab dengan suara pelan.

 

Andai Dilan bisa melihat Rangga mengerutkan keningnya, dia pasti akan merasa lebih tidak enak. “Kalau kamu ke sana, kok saya nggak lihat kamu?”

 

“Aku kan bisa berubah warna seperti bunglon-“

 

“Dilan.”

 

“…Aku nggak mau ganggu kamu dengan dia.”

 

Lagi-lagi, Rangga bingung dibuatnya. “Dia?”

 

“Dia, yang berambut panjang dan cantik.”

 

“Cinta?”

 

Dilan meremas setir motor kencang mendengarnya. “Kalau begitu kamu memanggilnya.”

 

Rangga kian bingung, “Memang Cinta namanya…Cinta Andarini Puspaningrum. Kamu kenapa, sih? Cemburu?”

 

“Cemburu itu hanya untuk orang yang nggak percaya diri.” Balas Dilan.

 

“Saat ini, kamu tidak kelihatan percaya diri.” Timpal Rangga.

 

Si pemilik motor terdiam. Lehernya terasa tegang sepanjang pembicaraan ini, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang memberatkannya di kerongkongan. Di belakangnya, Rangga menatap bagian belakang helm Dilan. Pada momen itu, dia tidak sedang memandangi punggung sang Panglima Tempur. Saat itu, dia sedang menatap seorang Dilan dan apa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pada detik itu, menurutnya kejujuran bahasa tubuh Dilan amat, sangat manis. Melebihi apapun yang pernah ia saksikan.

 

Dilan kaget ketika ia merasa sepasang lengan memeluknya lebih kencang dan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh yang lebih besar, kemudian disusul sebuah dagu yang menempel di pundaknya.

 

“Kamu nggak punya alasan untuk merasa nggak percaya diri.” Bisik Rangga.

 

Demi apapun, Dilan ingin percaya kata-kata Rangga. Ingin sekali. Hanya saja, hatinya khianat.

 

“Saya punya banyak alasan untuk nggak percaya diri.”

 

“Kamu tidak punya.” Sanggah Rangga lagi.

 

“Punya.” Dilan keras kepala.

 

Menghela napas, Rangga mengendurkan pelukannya. “Stop. Saya nggak mau kamu nyetir dalam keadaan begini.”

 

Dilan menengok untuk mencuri pandang ke wajah kekasihnya beberapa kali sebelum dia menyerah dan memarkir motornya di depan sebuah taman. Setelah dia memastikan motornya terparkir dengan aman, dia dan Rangga berjalan ke taman tersebut, tetapi tidak satu pun dari mereka ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk mengamati lingkungan sekitar mereka. Taman ini lebih kecil daripada taman dekat rumah Rangga. Terdapat taman bermain anak yang kurang terawat di tengahnya dan beberapa bangku besi di pinggirnya. Banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain di situ sambil ditemani ibu mereka yang berjuang untuk menyuapi mereka. Akhirnya mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman, cukup jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran ibu-ibu ataupun anak-anak.

 

“Saya nggak tahu apa yang kamu mau tahu kalau kamu nggak bicara.”

 

“Sudah, nggak perlu dibahas.”

 

“Saya nggak melakukan apa-apa. Cinta hanya seorang teman. Dia ngajarin saya Akuntansi.”

 

Dilan meliriknya. Dia tidak perlu berkata apa-apa, dia yakin Rangga paham maksud tatapannya.

 

“Oke, kami awalnya bukan teman.” Tutur Rangga, “Kami ikut kontes puisi sekolah, dia juara bertahan. Ketika saya ikut, kamu tahu hasilnya. Dia bersikukuh ingin mewawancarai saya untuk Mading. Kami punya minat yang sama. Kami cukup cocok.”

 

Dilan hanya menatap Rangga dalam diam, ia ingin Rangga mengatakan semuanya.

 

“Dulu, kami pernah lebih dekat dari sekarang.” Aku lelaki berambut ikal itu. “Dia perempuan baik, tapi tidak berlanjut. Sekarang kami hanya teman.”

 

Kali ini Dilan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepatu Warrior-nya yang lusuh, masih saja diam.

 

“Apa kamu tidak suka melihat saya bersama Cinta?” tanya Rangga pelan.

 

Dilan mengangguk.

 

“Apa perlu saya menjauhi Cinta?”

 

Kali ini yang ditanya terdiam, berpikir, dan menggeleng.

 

“Dengan siapa kamu mau berteman, itu hak kamu. Aku percaya sama kamu.” Dia menoleh kepada seniornya lagi, “Apa kamu masih punya perasaan sama Cinta?”

 

“…” Rangga terdiam dan mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar mereka. Para ibu sedang fokus dengan anak-anaknya, maka ia meletakkan tangannya di atas paha Dilan. “Hati saya sudah ada yang punya, jadi saya nggak ada tempat untuk Cinta.”

 

Mendengar itu, seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Dilan yang mungil.

 

“Kalau kamu memang nggak nyaman, saya juga bisa mencari tutor lain-“

 

“Seperti yang aku bilang, dengan siapa kamu mau berteman, itu hak kamu.” Sela Dilan. “Aku cukup senang kita memiliki hati satu sama lain, tapi kamu adalah milikmu seperti aku adalah milikku.”

 

Seulas senyum menyentuh bibir penuh Rangga. Dia mengecek lingkungan sekitar mereka lagi dan bertanya pada Dilan, “Boleh saya cium kamu?”

 

Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga oleh Dilan.

 

“Di sini?”

 

“Iya.”

 

Dilan menatap pangkuannya, mengedarkan pandang ke lingkungan sekitar mereka sebelum ia menatap balik kekasihnya.

 

“Boleh.”

 

Setelah mendapat izinnya, Rangga mendekatkan wajahnya ke Dilan dan mengecup lembut sudut bibir anak itu. Sebagaimana anak seusianya, kulit wajahnya dihiasi beberapa bekas jerawat yang pudar dan bulu-bulu halus pertanda pubertas. Namun, kulitnya terasa lembut di bibir Rangga, lembut dan hangat. Setelahnya, mereka saling pandang hingga kembali memandangi taman di hadapan mereka. Sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat. Dia kembali melirik Dilan dan anak lelaki itu sudah menjadi sangat merah hingga ke kupingnya. Bagian yang barusan ia kecup pun menjadi sangat merah. Hal ini membuat Rangga merasa serba salah; malu, tapi senang.

 

*

 

Di hari-hari berikutnya, Dilan tidak lagi mengintai dalam diam. Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, dia bergabung dengan Rangga dan Cinta di perpustakaan dan mengenalkan dirinya kepada Cinta. Cinta adalah perempuan yang baik dan pandai bergaul, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Rangga. Dia juga pintar akuntansi. Seiring dengan berjalannya kelompok belajar kecil mereka, baik Rangga maupun Dilan merasa kian nyaman dalam hubungan mereka. Tidak ada hal sekecil apapun yang mereka tutupi dari satu sama lain, atau merasa perlu ditutupi dari satu sama lain. Karena alasan yang sama pula lah Rangga mengetahui betapa buruk nilai bahasa Dilan.

 

“Gimana caranya kamu bisa dapat nilai 30 di ulangan Bahasa Indonesia?” Tanya Rangga ketika dia melihat kertas-kertas hasil ulangan Dilan semester lalu, “Kamu kan 16 tahun hidup bicara bahasa Indonesia?”

 

Dilan hanya santai tiduran di kasurnya sendiri sambil memetikkan nada-nada dari gitarnya, mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

 

Kali ini mereka menghabiskan waktu di rumah kakak Dilan. Dua minggu lalu, Dilan mengajak Rangga ke rumah dan mengenalkannya dengan anggota keluarganya yang saat itu ada di rumah: ada Bunda dan Disa yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung (Rangga kelihatan terpukul waktu Disa memberitahukannya nama panjangnya). Bunda adalah wanita tegar yang penuh kelembutan, hal itu tampak dari bagaimana beliau memperlakukan Dilan yang, walau nakal, tapi sangat menghormati ibunya itu. Rangga juga merasa agak canggung karena Bunda Dilan minta dipanggil Bunda olehnya, tetapi dia telah bertekad untuk terbiasa melakukannya.

 

Kembali lagi ke kamar Dilan yang jauh dari rapi, Rangga masih misuh-misuh sambil membereskan kertas-kertas ulangan di rak buku sampai dia melihat sebuah buku tulis yang terbuka dan membaca sesuatu yang tertulis. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan melirik kekasihnya yang masih menyenandungkan lagu yang dinyanyikan Rama beberapa minggu lalu.

 

“Kamu suka menulis puisi dan gagal di Bahasa Indonesia?”

 

Dilan meluruskan kakinya ke udara dan mengayunkan badannya ke depan agar dapat bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, “Kamu lihat yang mana?”

 

Rangga meletakkan kertas-kertas itu dan mengangkat buku tersebut. “Rangga 1,”

 

“ _Bolehkah aku punya pendapat?_  
Ini tentang dia yang ada di bumi  
Ketika Tuhan menciptakan dirinya  
Kukira Dia ada maksud mau pamer,”

 

Dilan tertawa kencang dan berguling ke atas kasurnya sementara Rangga membuka-buka buku tersebut dan membaca beberapa sajak yang tertulis. Ia juga menemukan beberapa sajak tentang Milea di dalamnya.

 

“Pendekatan kamu dengan kata-kata sangat menarik. Beda.” Komentarnya.

 

Lelaki yang lebih muda kembali duduk di kasurnya, “Kamu baru aja baca puisi dari saya untuk kamu dan yang bisa kamu komentarin adalah gaya berbahasaku?” Celotehnya riang sambil tersenyum lebar.

 

Mendengar itu pun Rangga baru sadar, “…Saya suka puisi kamu.” Gumamnya sebelum dia meletakkan kembali bukunya dan berdehem, “Tapi saya akan lebih suka kalau kamu bisa lulus ujian. Jadi, mulai besok, saya akan ajari kamu Bahasa Inggris dan Indonesia.”

 

“Siap, pak guru!”

 

Rangga kembali menelisik hasil ulangan kekasihnya dan membawanya ke kasur Dilan yang agak kempes di lantai. Dia duduk di sebelah Dilan sambil menggumamkan hal-hal seperti “ini kan tata bahasa dasar” dan “baca banyak buku kok bisa begini”. Masih tersenyum, Dilan mengamati wajah pujaan hatinya dari samping. Ah, baru saja ia teringat sesuatu.

 

“Kamu mau kuliah di mana?” tanyanya polos.

 

Rangga mengangkat wajahnya dari soal-soal bahasa and menengok ke wajah pria yang masih saja penuh cengiran.

 

“Di mana? UI? ITB? Unpad? Unair? Un…untung-untungan?” sambung Dilan lagi, tidak sabar. “Aku perlu tahu biar bisa nyamperin kamu. Ke Sumatra pun aku rela asal bisa lihat wajah kamu.”

 

“Kalau saya ke New York?”

 

Dilan terpaku mendengarnya. New York? Sejauh apakah New York dari Jakarta? Apa Dilan bisa mengendarai motor CB100-nya ke New York untuk mengunjungi Rangga? Seberapa sering dia bisa mengunjungi Rangga? Kalau telepon, apa bisa dari telepon umum? Dengan sambungan SLI? Apa perlu Dilan membeli telepon genggam? Apa akan lebih murah?

 

Ketika tangan Rangga mendarat di kepala Dilan, anak itu tersadar dari lamunanya dan menatap kekasihnya.

 

“Bercanda. Sudah, nggak usah dipikirin.”

 

Pemuda berambut lurus itu tersenyum kepada seniornya dan menikmati belaian yang lembut pada kulit kepalanya. Dia pikir dia adalah orang dengan selera humor yang cukup cair, tapi beberapa detik yang lalu, kepalanya nyaris meledak karena candaan sederhana. Candaan, memang. Tapi terasa sangat menakutkan.

 

*

 

Pada akhir minggu ulangan, Dilan merasa seperti baru saja lepas dari kungkungan. Rasanya bebas dan ringan sekali. Bagaimana tidak, sebelum minggu ulangan dimulai, Rangga bilang untuk tidak bertemu sampai selesai ulangan. Tentu saja anak IPA itu tidak setuju, tetapi Rangga menjanjikan hadiah jika lelaki kesayangannya itu mendapatkan nilai bagus di pelajaran bahasa. Bukan Dilan namanya kalau tidak suka tantangan. Jadi sekarang sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka tidak bertemu dan dia sudah mengalami defisit asupan Rangga. Ditelpon pun lelaki jangkung itu tidak mau bicara. Dicari pun, lelaki itu tidak ketemu. Alhasil, selama seminggu itu ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya. Beruntung Milea dan Wati yang mengajak Nandan untuk mengajarinya bersedia berurusan dengan kekolokannya.

 

Mata pelajaran bahasa pun dilaluinya dengan baik. Sebelumnya, dia bahkan tidak cukup peduli untuk membaca soal, namun kini dia benar-benar mengerjakannya sepenuh hati. Kalau dia harus puasa Rangga, minimal dia harus bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya.

 

Benar saja, pada Minggu pagi, Rangga muncul di depan rumahnya. Dia tampil sebagaimana biasa, mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna gelap, kaos bergambar Che Guevara di dalam, celana denim, dan sepatu Kasogi berwarna hitam. Ini bukan kali pertama Dilan melihatnya mengenakan koordinasi pakaian ini, tetapi entah mengapa Dilan merasa Rangga tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan daripada terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Saking kagumnya, Dilan hanya bisa bengong menonton Rangga mengobrol dengan kak Aida yang mau keluar dengan bibi untuk belanja.

 

“Dilan, kamu mandi dulu. Teman kau sudah di sini, masa bajunya begitu?” Tegur Aida.

 

Bocah yang ditegur hanya mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengusir sisa kantuk. Dia dapat merasakan tatapan Rangga dan baru sekali sadar bahwa ia masih mengenakan kaos belel yang dia miliki sejak SMP yang sudah berubah warna dan berlubang, serta celana pendek yang tidak kalah usang. Rambutnya pun masih mencuat ke segala arah dan di pipinya ada bekas lipatan bantal. Dilan hanya berharap tidak ada sisa liur di wajahnya.

 

“Kakak mau belanja dulu sama bibi. Nggak lama juga nanti abang sama Syairah pulang main.” Lanjut Aida, “Kalian baik-baik ya. Kalau lapar, tadi ada sedikit gorengan di meja makan. Daaah.”

 

Aida meninggalkan mereka berdua dan Dilan kian merasa sadar diri. Sial, sial, sial-

 

“Ga, yuk ke kamar.”

 

Si lelaki yang lebih jangkung mengangguk dan mengikuti kekasihnya ke dalam. Sesampainya di kamar Dilan, Rangga dapat menghirup aroma kamarnya yang sulit dijelaskan. Aroma kamar khas anak lelaki yang aktif dan malas bersih-bersih, namun ada yang berbeda dan hanya dimiliki oleh Dilan yang membuatnya lega memasuki kamar itu. Rasanya dia sudah lama sekali tidak berada di situ. Kasur Dilan jauh lebih berantakan daripada biasanya. Tampak beberapa buku yang dia pinjamkan berceceran di sekitar kasur, sementara bantal, selimut, dan sepreinya sudah tidak jelas jentrungannya. Entah Dilan ini baru saja bangun tidur atau kelahi.

 

“M-maaf berantakan.” Ucapnya grogi, “Aku baru banget bangun dan-“

 

Rangga meraih tangannya dan menariknya sedikit. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu menahan tarikannya dan menatap Rangga.

 

“Sini.” Ujarnya sambil menariknya lagi, “Saya rindu.”

 

“Tidak mau.” Dilan menarik tangannya balik, “Saya baru bangun tidur. Masih bau iler. Belum mandi dari kemarin.”

 

“Saya nggak peduli. Saya mau kamu.”

 

Ah, persetan logika, pikir Dilan sambil membiarkan Rangga merengkuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher kekasihya yang lembut dan bau bantal. Di dalam dekapannya, Dilan melingkarkan lengannya sendiri di sekitar tubuh Rangga dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Rangga yang wangi sabun dan aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Sungguh Dilan rindu. Dengan lembut, dikecupnya bagian itu dan mereka berdiri dalam diam, menikmati kehangatan dan keberadaan satu sama lain di pelukan masing-masing. Tangan Dilan tidak hentinya membelai punggung Rangga yang kokoh, di antara belahan punggung, sayap-sayap punggung, hingga pinggangnya. Rasanya rindu sekali tiada habisnya.

 

Mereka akhirnya berpindah ke kasur Dilan yang berantakan, dengan Dilan yang duduk di atas pangkuan kekasihnya sambil mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher sementara Rangga memeluk erat pinggang lelaki kesayangannya. Dahi mereka bertemu dan mata mereka terpaut, saling menatap.

 

“Kamu apa kabar?” bisik lelaki berambut ikal.

 

“Aku sakit, Rangga. Sakit rindu.” Balasnya lagi dengan bisikan.

 

“Saya di sini, kamu masih rindu?”

 

“Masih.”

 

Lelaki itu mendengus.

 

“Boleh saya cium kamu-“

 

“Boleh.”

 

“-di bibir…?”

 

Mereka terdiam. Saling pandang. Lalu bersemu merah. Ini pertama kalinya. Iya, mereka belum pernah berciuman “seperti itu”. Paling jauh adalah Rangga mencium sudut bibirnya. Sebagai orang yang kecilnya pernah meyakini cium bibir akan membuat perempuan hamil, Dilan merasa langkah ini sedikit terlalu progresif. Sedikit menakutkan. Namun, dia rasa dia juga menginginkannya sebagaimana Rangga menginginkannya.

 

“Boleh?” Tanya Rangga lagi, “Di bibir?”

 

Dilan menelan ludah.

 

“Saya belum sikat gigi…” gumamnya, tanpa disadari bibir mereka bergerak mendekat.

 

“Saya tidak peduli…”

 

Tanpa negosiasi lebih lanjut, Dilan menutup mata dan menghabiskan sisa jarak di antara mereka, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Rangga. Hangat. Dekat. Dia dapat merasakan napas kekasihnya di kulitnya. Dia kemudian melepas ciuman pendek itu dan membuka mata untuk mendapati Rangga menatapnya balik. Mata cokelat cemerlang itu tampak mengilat dan jernih, tajam tapi sayang. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Dilan merasa dicintai.

 

“Lagi?” tanyanya pelan.

 

“Lagi.” Balas Rangga yang rupanya menahan napas sejak bibir mereka berpisah.

 

Kali ini Rangga yang melekapkan bibir mereka kembali, lengannya mendekap tubuh kekasihnya lebih dekat, lebih erat. Dengan hati-hati, dia menjilat bibir tipis kekasihnya, lembut. Dilan membuka matanya untuk menatap Rangga, kemudian menutupnya lagi seraya memberi izin untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Pujangga muda itu pun mencoba untuk memagut bibir mungil adik kelasnya, melumatnya dengan lidah yang hangat dan gigitan yang awas. Basah, pikir Dilan. Hangat. Berbeda. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Rangga, mempercayakan seniornya itu untuk menahan beban tubuhnya di pangkuannya ketika ia menikmati sensasi yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya itu. Napas mereka berdua beradu dan memburu. Dia dapat merasakan cengkraman yang cukup kuat pada pinggulnya dan ia terpaksa melenguh. Kepalanya sedikit berputar karena kekurangan oksigen.

 

Ketika bibir mereka berpisah, keduanya terengah. Terperangah. Mereka kembali menatap satu sama lain, mengamati reaksi satu sama lain. Bibir Dilan yang memerah dan meranum, pipinya yang merah, matanya yang bersinar terang, dan lubang hidungnya yang kembang-kempis adalah pemandangan yang menggetarkan hati. Terutama bibir mungilnya yang amat merah dan basah, sedikit membengkak akibat memadu kasih dengan cara amatir. Dia tampak sangat manis. Menawan.

 

Tiba-tiba Dilan tersentak di atas pangkuannya dan Rangga menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dilan menatapnya dengan mata yang terbelalak serta pipi yang lebih merah lagi.

 

“M-maafkan saya…” ujar Rangga sambil membantu Dilan bangkit dari pangkuannya. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti Dilan dapat merasakannya ketika duduk di situ…ini sungguh memalukan.

 

“N-nggak apa. Wajar. Puber.” Ocehnya gugup, “Reaksi…fisiologis.”

 

Dilan pun duduk di hadapan Rangga, tangan mereka masih berpegangan. Malu, tapi ingin terus dekat. Tidak ingin lepas. Rindu itu benar-benar berat, pikir Dilan. Untuk menghapusnya saja lutut mereka sampai lemas begini.

 

“Bagaimana…ulangan kemarin?” Rangga menyisirkan rambut ikalnya yang liar ke arah belakang sambil berdehem.

 

“Ya…tidak jelek. Aku rasa aku melakukannya dengan baik.”

 

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menatapnya lembut dan memperbaiki duduknya, “Seperti kataku waktu itu, saya akan kasih kamu apa yang kamu mau kalau nilai bahasamu bagus.”

 

Dilan mendongak bersemangat dan tersenyum, “Aslinya?”

 

“Jangan mahal-mahal, tapi.” Tambah Rangga.

 

“Aku pasti minta sesuatu yang mahal sekali, sayang.” Anak IPA itu menyengir jahil, “Aku akan minta hatimu.”

 

“Kan sudah jadi milik kamu.” Sahut lelaki yang lebih tua lagi.

 

Langsung saja Dilan menubruk tubuh kokoh itu dan menumbangkannya ke atas kasur. Dipeluknya lelaki itu seerat mungkin. Tidak pernah terbayang olehnya mencintai seseorang akan membuatnya merasa seperti ini, seakan tiap detik yang terbuang tanpa menyentuhnya adalah sia-sia. Rasanya memang tepat. Walau seluruh dunia akan berkata mereka salah, tapi hatinya yakin Rangga diciptakan untuknya, begitu juga dirinya untuk Rangga.

 

Rangga yang tadinya khawatir akan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri akhirnya menyerah dan memeluk kekasihnya kembali, membiarkan anak itu puas melampiaskan rindunya. Biar saja. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mendapatkan banyak kesempatan seperti ini, pikirnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Dilan lagi, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang familiar.

 

“Oh, ya,” dia menyeletuk, “Kamu bau iler.”

 

“Sssh.” Dilan berbisik, “Diam. Aku sedang menikmati berpelukan dengan Rangga-ku.”

 

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pikirannya kembali melayang ke Dilan yang ia lihat terakhir sebulan yang lalu. Dilan yang wajahnya sendu dan matanya tidak bercahaya. Kemudian, ia juga mengingat wajah-wajah yang dibuat kekasihnya di perjalanan pantai mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar, bebas, memeluk dan mencumbu. Kedua bola matanya yang kelam dan besar mengilat dan bercahaya, lembut ketika menatap balik kakak kelasnya, tidak kalah lembut dengan belaiannya pada wajah dan rambut ikal Rangga yang kasar karena air asin. Suaranya pun indah dan mesra. Betapa ia rindu mendengar suara Dilan yang manis, renyah, jauh dari kata membosankan. Ia dapat mendengarkan kekasihnya mengulang namanya lagi dan lagi dan lagi, terus begitu hingga ia mati._
> 
> _Sial, rupanya bukan rindu yang candu, tapi Dilan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya bisa ditutup juga cerita ini. Bisa move on ke prompt selanjutnya! HORE. 
> 
> Untuk mengingatkan, saya sendiri bingung bagaimana cara mengakhiri cerita ini, makanya jadi panjang dan lama. Dan saya juga jadi tahu, tidak semua yang panjang dan lama itu enak. Salah satunya chapter ini. Susah nulisnya, canggung jadinya, pokoknya monmaap kalo aneh. Karena emang aneh. Udah gitu banyak typo lagi. Udahlah.  
> Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca dari awal sampe chapter ini, terimakasih sudah nggak/menahan muak sama inkonsistensi penulis amatir ini. Anda puas, saya lemas.

Satu minggu setelah ujian, Dilan mendapat hasilnya. Dengan bangga ia memamerkan nilai 90 pada lembar Bahasa Indonesianya dan 85 pada lembar Bahasa Inggrisnya. Bahkan, guru-gurunya berdecak kagum atas meroketnya nilai-nilai bahasa preman sekolah itu. Tentu, guru-guru tidak tahu kalau pencapaian itu ada maunya dan maunya adalah Rangga. Atau, hadiah yang bisa Rangga berikan. Bahkan, sebelum waktu istirahat, dia tidak segan untuk berlari ke kelas Rangga ketika bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi dan menyelinap masuk ke kelas tersebut.

 

Ada beberapa anak di kelas itu yang menyadari kehadiran anak kelas 2 yang sering disebut Panglima Tempur itu. Anak berwajah manis namun berperangai garang, menurut rumor. Ia melangkah masuk kelas dengan matanya yang hanya tertuju pada Rangga. Kebetulan saat itu teman sebangku kekasihnya sedang bersenda-gurau dengan beberapa anak perempuan sehingga Dilan tidak perlu meminta izin untuk duduk di kursinya. Rangga yang sedang fokus membaca Buku Harian Seorang Demonstran tidak menggubrisnya. Dilan jadi punya waktu untuk mengamati lelaki kesayangannya itu.

 

“Baca apa?”

 

“Buku.” Jawab seniornya abai.

 

“Gie?”

 

Rangga terpatung sesaat dan menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua mata cokelatnya menunjukkan keterkejutan, “Hah…? Ngapain kamu di sini…?”

 

Dilan hanya memberikannya cengiran yang biasa dan menyodorkan dua lembar ulangannya. Bingung, Rangga meraihnya dan melihat angka 90 dan 85 ditulis besar-besar menggunakan tinta merah. Setelah itu senyumnya merekah dan ia pun menatap kekasihnya lagi. Ada perasaan bangga yang menyapunya saat itu juga, membuatnya secara tak sadar tersenyum dan membelai rambut Dilan lembut. Hal itu membuat Dilan makin gembira.

 

“Tuh, bisa…” gumam Rangga sambil menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikan senyumnya dari mata-mata yang menatap penasaran.

 

“Aku mau minta hadiahku.” Si anak kelas 2 tidak bertele-tele.

 

“Minta apa?”

 

“Aku mau ke pantai.”

 

Rangga menimbang-nimbang dalam kepalanya. Sungguh, dia tidak keberatan mengajak Dilan ke mana pun dia mau. Bahkan, ingin sekali ia mengajak Dilan ke pantai perawan di Lombok, Flores, atau bahkan Raja Ampat. Ingin sekali. Sayangnya, dengan kondisi keuangan anak dari keluarga proletar seperti dia, mereka tidak punya banyak pilihan. Namun demikian, lelaki ini sudah bertekad untuk memberikan Dilan yang terbaik.

 

“Ok.” Putusnya, “Kita akan ke pantai.”

 

“Yesss!” seru Dilan, tepat ketika seorang guru masuk kelas itu dan mengernyit melihat anak kelad 2 itu.

 

“Heh, kamu bukan anak kelas sini, kan?” tegur guru yang sudah cukup berumur itu.

 

Dilan segera bangkit dan meninggalkan meja Rangga, “Maaf pak, salah masuk kelas.”

 

Gadis-gadis tertawa mendengar alasannya, juga Rangga yang pura-pura tidak peduli.

 

*

 

Pada hari yang ditentukan, Rangga menjemput kekasihnya pagi sekali, bahkan belum adzan Subuh. Dilan yang mengantuk langsung segar demi melihat kesayangannya yang mengenakan kaos dan kemeja tartannya yang biasa, namun kali ini dengan celana cargo dan sepasang sandal gunung. Dia tampak seperti biasa, tidak mengantuk ataupun bau iler, seperti Dilan yang terlalu malas mandi sepagi itu. Setelah itu, Rangga mengajaknya naik bus kota. Walau Dilan kembali tertidur sambil menyendernya beberapa kali, Rangga tetap awas terhadap jalan dan petunjuk kondektur. Mereka naik dan turun bus dan angkot sampai akhirnya mencapai pasar ikan di Muara Angke ketika langit mulai berubah warna menjadi keunguan.

 

Bau ikan dan makhluk laut lainnya yang membusuk menyerang saluran pernafasan kedua sejoli itu, namun Dilan tidak punya waktu untuk memedulikannya karena Rangga tidak pernah berhenti menggenggam tangannya. Walau, ia cukup bingung juga. Dia yakin dia bilang ke kekasihnya ia ingin ke pantai, bukan ke pasar ikan. Apa mungkin Ranga berpikir belanja ikan akan mengobati kerinduan Dilan akan pantai? Bisa jadi. Kadang Rangga memang aneh. Karena itulah dia mencintainya.

 

Namun, rupanya, mereka tidak menuju pasar. Memang banyak sekali nelayan dan penjaja membawa dan mengangkut makhluk-makhluk laut, tetapi Rangga membawanya kea rah berlawanan dari mana mereka datang. Rupanya, tidak jauh dari depan pasar yang becek, terdapat sebuah pelabuhan bagi kapal-kapal kayu dan ferry yang kelihatan sudah seharusnya dipensiunkan. Dia tidak berkomentar, hanya mengikuti Rangga membeli tiket dan bergerak kembali ke arah salah satu kapal kayu yang sedang dinaiki penumpang. Setelah menunjukkan tiket mereka, dengan hati-hati mereka menaiki kapal tersebut.

 

Di dalam kapal, Rangga menggiring kekasihnya untuk duduk di pinggir kapal. Ia juga mengambilkan mereka sepasang pelampung usang untuk pegangan. Setelahnya, ia duduk di lantai dan menarik Dilan bersamanya.

 

“Masih 2 jam perjalanan. Tidur aja kalau masih ngantuk.” Ujar Rangga.

 

Dilan menyengir lebar, melepas tas punggungnya untuk digunakan sebagai sandaran yang lebih empuk daripada dinding kapal dan mencari sandaran nyaman pada tubuh kekasihnya, “Kamu juga. Saya mau main sama kamu seharian, jadi istirahat juga, ya?” pintanya.

 

“Iya, Dilan-ku.”

 

Mereka pun tertidur lelap bersenderan satu sama lain, ditemani gemuruh mesin kapal yang berisik dan suara deburan ombak. Untung saja kapal itu terbilang tidak terlalu ramai pagi itu. Lagipula, baik Rangga maupun Dilan tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. _Toh_ , tidak ada yang mengenal mereka. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Rangga merencanakan perjalanan pendek ini. Jika ia akan memberikan hadiah kepada Dilan, ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik. Ia ingin Dilan memiliki kenangan yang indah bersamanya. Tentu, hal ini tidak akan pernah diakuinya terang-terangan.

 

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Dilan pun terbangun. Kantuk masih menguasai sistemnya sehingga ia sulit mencerna lingkungan sekitarnya, tapi ia merasa sangat hangat. Menoleh ke sisi kanannya, ia mendapati Rangga yang masih tertidur bersender pada tas punggungnya, lengan kirinya bersarang di belakang Dilan. Rupanya dari tadi ia bersender pada lelaki berambut ikal itu. Manisnya wajah itu ketika terlelap. Ini pertama kalinya Dilan pernah melihat Rangga tertidur. Lelaki itu terlalu awas untuk tidur tidak pada waktu dan tempatnya—biasanya. (Dan, biasanya, Dilan yang lebih sering tertidur di depan Rangga kapan saja, di mana saja.)

 

Wajah kekasihnya itu tampak tenang dan damai, tidak seperti ekspresinya ketika bangun (yang tidak terlalu beragam juga). Kerutan yang biasanya bersarang di dahinya hilang tanpa bekas, bahunya turun, napasnya pelan, dan bibir penuhnya sedikit terbuka untuk memudahkan aliran udara. Bahkan tidak ada sisa kedewasaan di wajah itu. Ia lebih tampak seperti anak lelaki seusianya kini. Sangat manis, Dilan pikir. Ia ingin terbangun tiap pagi demi melihat wajah ini, wajah polos tanpa beban milik manusia yang paling ia cintai di muka bumi.

 

Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandang di sekitarnya dan mendapati beberapa penumpang lain, ada yang tertidur, ada yang sedang bercengkrama. Di luar kapal, ia melihat lautan lepas. Berbagai gradasi biru dan hijau sejauh mata memandang, dan dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat sebuah pulau. Semakin dekat dengan pulau itu, semakin terang pula warna air lautnya. Ini adalah sebuah pemandangan yang menarik, sangat indah. Dia mulai dapat melihat karang-karang di dasar laut dan pasir putih.

 

Di sebelahnya, Rangga bergerak dan kemudian menguap. Ia juga langsung meraih Dilan dan memeluknya sambil menyeka kantuk dari matanya, “Sudah sampai mana kita?” Tanyanya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

 

“Sudah mendekati pulau. Nggak tahu itu tujuan kita atau bukan.”

 

Rangga membuka matanya sedikit, mengamati, tapi tidak berkomentar. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang awak kapal yang bekerja layaknya kondektur berteriak “Pulau Pari” beberapa kali. Saat itulah Rangga mengucek matanya lagi dan menepuk pundak adik kelasnya.

 

“Yuk, siap-siap. Ini tujuan kita.”

 

Kapal mulai merapat ke dermaga yang terbuat dari kayu dan pelan-pelan menempelkan sisi kapal dengan daratan. Satu per satu, penumpang pun mulai turun, termasuk kedua anak SMA itu. Sesampainya di darat, keduanya sibuk mengagumi desa kecil yang ada tidak jauh dari pelabuhan itu beserta banyaknya pepohonan di pulau itu. Dilan merasakan perutnya berbunyi dan menarik lengan kemeja seniornya.

 

“Ga, aku lapar.” Ujarnya.

 

“Sama. Yuk, ke warung itu.”

 

Mereka memasuki sebuah warung kecil di pinggiran pelabuhan. Ibu penjaganya menawarkan mereka gorengan dan arem-arem, yang langsung ditandas oleh Dilan tanpa permisi. Setelah perut terisi dan peta pulau sudah dipelajari, mereka segera bergerak untuk menjelajah. Jadilah mereka berjalan menuju Pantai Bintang, sebuah pantai yang terletak tidak jauh dari dermaga. Sepanjang perjalanan pun mereka ditemani suara deburan ombak, angin laut yang membawa aroma garam, serta udara bersih yang sama sekali berbeda dengan tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka pun dapat bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan, tanpa memedulikan pandangan aneh orang. Kali ini, mereka mendapatkan dunia untuk mereka berdua saja.

 

Sesampainya ke pantai yang dituju, Dilan langsung melompat girang melihat pantai berpasir putih dengan air kebiruan. Tidak lupa ia menarik lengan kekasihnya dan mengajaknya berlari di atas pasir. Beberapa kali keduanya hampir jatuh, untungnya mereka sampai di sebuah warung pinggir pantai dengan aman. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Dilan segera melepas atasan dan celananya, membuat Rangga terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya secara otomatis. Dia segera berlari ke laut sambil mengajak kekasihnya dengan bersemangat sementara yang diajak hanya menghela napas dan menitipkan barang-barang mereka di warung tersebut.

 

Kedua anak lelaki itu menghabiskan waktunya bermain air dan mengamati biota laut yang tidak mereka temukan di Ancol. Dilan benar-benar girang menemukan banyak bintang laut bersembunyi di dalam air, juga berbagai cangkang kerang kecil dengan aneka warna dan corak. Rangga banyak tertawa melihat kegembiraan di wajah lelaki kesayangannya sambil kadang menyentuh kulit atau sekedar membelai kepala Dilan. Mereka bersenda gurau layaknya sepasang kekasih, bebas, tanpa beban, tanpa ketakutan. Inilah yang Rangga inginkan—mencintai dengan bebas. Tanpa takut.

 

Sebelum tengah hari, mereka langsung kembali ke warung yang tadi dan membeli masing-masing sebuah kelapa muda. (Kali ini, Dilan menolak ditraktir.) Mereka juga berlindung di bawah naungan pohon-pohon pinus di sekitar pantai itu sambil melanjutkan obrolan dan gurauan. Dilan mengomentari betapa mudahnya kulit Rangga memerah di bawah terpaan sinar matahari dan mengeluhkan pipinya yang terasa panas seperti terbakar.

 

“Nanti paling mengelupas.” Ujar Rangga.

 

“Seperti ular?” Dilan menengok dengan cemas, “Mukaku udah banyak bekas jerawat…terus mengelupas? Nanti kalau aku jadi jelek gimana, Ga?”

 

Rangga hanya menahan tawa dan menjawil pipi kekasihnya, “Siapa yang bilang kamu nggak jelek?”

 

“Kamu menyukaiku, jadi aku pasti nggak sejelek itu.” Anak itu menyolek pipi Rangga balik.

 

“Justru karena saya suka sama kamu, saya berharap kamu jadi jelek buat orang lain.”

 

“Lho, kok?”

 

“Supaya cuma saya aja yang suka. Yang lain jangan.”

 

Dilan terbelalak mendengarnya dan menepak punggung Rangga cukup keras hingga yang ditepak meringis.

 

“Kamu ngegombalin akuuu!” raungnya dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

 

“Kita bareng-bareng terus, pasti saya ketularan sesuatu dari kamu, dong.”

 

“Sesering itu, ya kita bareng?” Dilan memeluk kedua lututnya sambil melirik Rangga yang bersandar pada kedua lengannya.

 

“Fisiknya nggak juga, sih.” Lelaki berambut ikal itu tersenyum, “Tapi hatinya kan bareng terus.”

 

Lelaki yang lebih muda menatapnya sebelum melempar segenggam pasir ke arahnya.

 

Setelah membersihkan diri, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menjelajahi pulau kecil itu dengan santai. Desa di pulau itu terbilang sepi dan sangat asri. Hanya ada dua warung yang mereka lihat termasuk yang di dermaga dan yang mereka temukan di tengah desa. Mereka ditawari makan oleh yang punya warung yang ditukar dengan obrolan. Rupanya pemilik warung, seorang ibu dan bapak, dulunya tinggal di Jakarta Barat. Mereka bekerja di salah satu perusahaan negara, namun ketidakstabilan situasi Jakarta beberapa tahun yang lalu membuat mereka terpaksa meninggalkan rumah yang sudah mereka tinggali selama lebih dari 20 tahun dan berpisah dengan anak-anaknya yang melanjutkan studi di kota lain.

 

Rangga mendengarkan cerita mereka dengan khidmat sampai Dilan perlu mengingatkannya untuk melanjutkan makan beberapa kali. Sesudah itu, Rangga berusaha membujuk kedua bapak dan ibu itu supaya mau menerima bayaran untuk makanan yang mereka berikan, tapi mereka bersikeras menolaknya. Anak-anak mereka kerap mengirim uang dan bahan makanan lebih dari cukup, kata mereka. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, si bapak memberitahu Dilan jalan menuju sebuah tempat terbaik untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam, dan mereka pun berpisah.

 

Sepanjang perjalanan, Rangga tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak agak gelap dan sedikit murung, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum makan siang. Walau tangan mereka terhubung, rasanya Rangga jauh sekali. Dilan ingin mengerti. Ia paham bahwa apa yang diceritakan oleh pasangan ibu dan bapak tadi mungkin mempengaruhi kekasihnya lebih dari cerita itu mempengaruhinya. Keluarga Rangga pun pecah belah di sekitar waktu itu akibat kekacauan pemerintah. Dilan yang pada masa itu sangat terlindungi dan menjalani hidup layaknya bocah tentu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi ia ingin paham. Ingin sekali.

 

Sesampainya di lokasi yang mereka tuju, Dilan mengajak Rangga untuk berteduh di pinggir pantai sambil menunggu mataharinya terbenam. Menurut bapak dan ibu yang tadi, matahari terbenam dari pantai ini akan membuat siapapun jatuh cinta walau tidak ada kehidupan di sekitar sini. Pantainya pun termasuk pantai perawan, tidak terekspos sebagai daerah wisata. Mendengar itu, Rangga tampak agak tertarik dan sedikit lebih bersemangat. Apalagi ketika mereka melihat uniknya pantai itu—tampak seperti teluk kecil yang ombaknya lebih tenang dan daratan kecil yang dapat dijangkau tanpa berenang di sebrangnya.

 

Mereka pun menghamparkan karpet Palembang kecil yang Rangga bawa dan duduk berdua di atas pasir putih sambil menikmati pemandangan yang tidak mereka temukan di manapun itu. Hanya saja, Dilan akan lebih senang jika Rangga menikmati ini sebagaimana ia menikmati perjalanan ini. Lelaki kesayangannya itu masih hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri walau ada deburan ombak, angina pantai yang semilir, pasir putih, dan Dilan-nya.

 

“Ga,” panggil Dilan.

 

“Hm?” kakak kelasnya itu menoleh.

 

“Terimakasih sudah mengabulkan permintaanku.” Ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Rangga dan menggenggamnya erat. “Hari ini aku senang sekali.”

 

Rangga tersenyum dan melepas genggamannya untuk meraih kepala Dilan untuk disandarkan ke bahunya. Dilan dengan senang hati bergeser mendekat dan menyandar kepada kekasihnya itu.

 

“Saya yang senang bisa berbagi hari ini sama kamu.” Sahut Rangga.

 

Dilan memberinya senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdegup seakan sangat kencang. Kehangatan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu memancar dan bersatu dengan hangat tubuhnya sendiri seakan mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu.

 

“Kamu kelihatan muram.” Lanjut Dilan lagi, “Saya yakin kamu juga senang, tapi barusan sekali, wajah kamu kelihatan kusut.”

 

Rangga terkekeh kecil, “Mendengar cerita ibu dan bapak yang tadi membuat saya berpikir,”ujarnya, “Bagaimana kalau saya mengalami hal seperti itu.”

 

Anak kelas XI yang berada di pelukannya segera menoleh dan meluruskan punggungnya, “Kamu dan aku? Pindah ke sini untuk hidup berdua, jauh dari realita yang membuat kita harus bersembunyi? Aku mau.”

 

Lagi, lelaki berambut ikal tertawa. “Saya juga. Saya ingin menggandeng kamu di manapun, memeluk kamu tanpa khawatir pandangan orang.” Ia menatap mata bulat kekasihnya lekat-lekat, ia dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri di sepasang mata segelap malam berbintang itu. “Saya ingin mencumbu kamu di bawah sinar matahari dan setelah gelap. Saya ingin mencintai kamu tanpa bersembunyi.”

 

Sang Panglima Tempur merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Matanya yang mengilat perlahan kian berair hingga menetes dari sudut-sudutnya. Ia tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu, bagaimana hatinya seakan mengembang dan menguarkan kehangatan, hingga ke ujung-ujung jemarinya yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka air matanya. Ia sedang tidak sedih. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Apa jadinya hidup tanpa Rangga baginya?

 

“Cita-cita kita sama, berarti.” Ia menyeletuk dengan suara yang agak serak.

 

Rangga pun membuka lengannya, “Peluk jangan?”

 

“Kamu mencuri kata-kataku.” Kata Dilan sambil menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeluknya.

 

Ia membiarkan Rangga menanggung berat tubuhnya ketika ia menyandarkan punggungnya di atas karpet. Bibir mereka bertemu, singkat dan manis, kemudian Dilan sibuk mengamati mata bening Rangga yang hampir sewarna dengan mega di sore hari karena memantulkan cahaya mentari yang sudah rendah. Ia juga memainkan ikal rambut kekasihnya dengan sayang sementara Rangga menatap langit yang biru dengan kedua lengannya rekat memeluk pinggang Dilan. Lagi-lagi, Rangga hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri, entah ke mana padahal kesayangannya berada di dalam pelukannya. Lagi, Dilan berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

 

“Apa yang kamu pikirin?” Ujarnya sambil menatap ke dalam iris cokelat terang yang sangat ia sukai itu.

 

Rangga menatapnya balik, matanya tak terbaca pun ekspresinya. Ia meraih poni kekasihnya yang hampir menutup matanya dan menyapunya ke samping.

 

“Dilan, saya akan pergi ke New York.”

 

Pemilik nama itu hanya tertawa.

 

“Saya nggak akan kena lagi, Ga.”

 

“Saya nggak bercanda.”

 

Dilan menatapnya lekat, berharap menemukan sinar jahil yang kerap ditemukannya dalam mata cerah kekasihnya yang lebih ekspresif daripada keseluruhan wajahnya. Namun, yang ia lihat hanya tekad dan yang ia dengar hanya hembusan angin laut dan deburan ombak.

 

*

 

Tiap orang pasti pernah merasakan dorongan kuat untuk mengadu dan mengeluh tentang betapa tidak adilnya kehidupan yang mereka jalani. Adalah hal yang sangat lumrah dan manusiawi, bukan? Hanya saja, menganggap bahwa kehidupan yang diberikan tidak adil bagi mereka merupakan penyangsian dari nikmat hidup itu sendiri. Kufur nikmat, kalau istilah ustadz. Dilan tidak pernah tertarik menjadi orang yang kufur nikmat.

 

Hidupnya sangat adil. Ia terlahir di keluarga yang mapan yang terdiri dari seorang ayah yang bertanggungjawab, seorang ibu yang _rock’n’roll_ , serta saudara-saudara yang membuatnya tidak pernah merasa sepi. Di lingkup pergaulannya pun ia mudah diterima tanpa kepura-puraan, karenanya ia dapat mengutarakan rasa dengan jujur walau tidak mudah. Semuanya tampak indah, menarik, atau berbahaya jika dikaitkan dengannya, tapi, yang pasti, tidak sempurna. Dengan kehidupan seperti itu, tentu akan tidak adil bagi manusia lain jika kehidupan percintaan Dilan semulus jalanan yang baru diaspal, bukan?

 

Ketika kecil, kelas 3 SD, ia pertama kali kenal dengan rasanya menyukai seseorang. Ia tidak ingat nama, tetapi ia ingat seorang gadis bermata cokelat, berambut ikal, dan berhidung mancung dari kelas sebelah. Ia ingat mencari tahu nama gadis itu dan berkenalan dengannya, tapi belum lama mereka kenal, ia dan keluarganya harus segera pindah domisili. Ketika SMP, seorang anak gadis mendekatinya dan perlahan ia merasa suka. Sayang, rasa suka itu tidak bertahan lama dan setelah gadis itu menyudahinya, ia pun pindah ke Jakarta. Di Jakarta ia bertemu Milea, seorang gadis yang amat cantik dan menarik. Mereka dekat, saling terpikat, tapi entah kenapa tidak pula jadi. Jadi apa pula, pikir Dilan. Hingga hari ini, secara tidak sengaja, kadang ia masih menemukan harapan di bola mata Milea ketika gadis itu berpikir ia tidak melihatnya.

 

Kini dengan Rangga pun begitu. Jika ditanya pun, sama dengan ketertarikannya dengan Milea, ia tidak dapat menjelaskan mengapa ia suka. Hal itu terjadi begitu saja secara alamiah. Sealamiah bunglon yang dapat melakukan mimikri dan panda yang hanya makan bambu muda. Seakan memang sudah kodratnya demikian, walau pak ustadz jelas tidak akan setuju. Ia dan Rangga saling cinta, dia tidak sedikitpun meragukannya. Hanya saja, mereka seakan tidak berada di satu dunia yang sama. Ya, seakan Dilan adalah seorang pangeran di darat dan Rangga adalah seorang duyung yang terkungkung di laut. Ketika ia mendapat kesempatan untuk memiliki sepasang kaki, ia tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya hanya meraih sang pangeran darat saja.

 

Mungkinkah ini yang dirasakan Milea ketika itu? Ketika ia tengah berharap di alam bawah sadarnya dan memikirkan Dilan, apa seperti ini rasanya? Seketika Dilan ingin menghambur ke pangkuan Milea dan meminta maaf. Ia masih menyayangi Milea, walau kini, sebagai sahabat. Namun, ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menyiksa hati gadis itu seperti ini. Jika ia tahu dari awal akan begini rasanya, ia mungkin akan terlalu takut untuk memulai. Ini terlalu berat, merindukan orang yang berada di pelupuk mata.

 

Aida pun sampai bingung dibuatnya. Dilan tidak lagi sering bepergian di akhir minggu, dan pada hari sekolah, ia lebih sering pulang malam dengan teman-teman geng motornya. Ia mulai berkelahi lagi. Tawuran lagi. Selalu menang, seperti dulu sebelum ia berhenti, tetapi luka yang ia dapat tampak lebih banyak. Aida paham bahwa memberikan adiknya tempat untuk tinggal juga adalah sebuah pembelajaran baginya untuk mengerti anak-anak seusianya, tentang apa yang mereka alami dan apa yang mereka suka, serta bagaimana cara menyikapinya. Bagaimanapun, ia juga anak bunda.

 

Suatu hari, ketika Dilan pulang dalam kondisi yang cukup babak belur beserta surat skorsing, Aida memintanya duduk di ruang tamu bersamanya. Suami dan anaknya berada di ruang keluarga untuk memberi mereka privasi. Di atas sofa berkayu jati itu, Dilan duduk dengan wajah yang muram dan lebam-lebam. Surat skorsing itu tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu. Aida berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya. Ia harus bijak menyikapi ini.

 

“Kali ini apa masalahnya, Lan?” wanita itu bertanya dengan tenang.

 

Dilan mengamati telapak tangannya yang kotor, seakan mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

 

“Kak. Pernah patah hati?”

 

Bukan sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh Aida, tapi ia bersyukur adiknya tidak bungkam.

 

“Tentu pernah.”

 

Kali ini, anak lelaki itu menatap mata kakaknya dengan ragu, “Masa? Kok Dilan cuma pernah kenal abang?” ujarnya menanyakan suami sang kakak.

 

“Iya _atuh_ , sayang, masa semua laki-laki yang kakak suka harus dibawa ke rumah?” wanita itu terkekeh.

 

Dilan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, “Kenapa patah hati?” Tanyanya lagi, “Kenapa nggak diperjuangin?”

 

Sepasang mata Aida membulat mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Mungkin ini adalah masalah yang lebih dekat dengan hati daripada dengan ego?

 

“Karena waktu itu, kakak belum cukup dewasa untuk sadar kalau perjuangan macam itu pantas dilakukan.” Balasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengingatkan adiknya akan Bunda. Dilan rindu Bunda.

 

“Jadi sekarang kakak sudah sadar?”

 

Kali ini giliran kakaknya yang berpikir sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 

“Sudah. Sudah tahu.”

 

“Kalau kakak yang dulu tahu akan paham, apa kakak yang dulu akan memperjuangkan?”

 

“Iya, dong.” Jawab wanita itu sambil memamerkan lesung pipitnya. Persis Bunda.

 

“Jadi…sekarang kakak menyesal?”

 

“Nggak. Kakak nggak menyesal dulu kakak nggak memperjuangkannya.” Sahut Aida lembut, “Malah, kakak bersyukur ketemu abang, punya Beika…”

 

“Jadi kakak nggak nyesel dulu kakak memilih untuk patah hati dan menyerah?”

 

“Di situ beda, Dilan.” Jelas Aida, “Iya, kakak patah hati, tapi kakak nggak pernah menyerah. Kakak terus coba. Gagal, coba lagi. Gagal, coba terus. Tapi, nih, ya, kalau kita ngomongin soal hati, usahanya nggak bisa dari satu sisi aja. Semua pihak harus kerjasama kayak presiden dan wakilnya. Kebayang nggak kalau presiden kerja keras tapi wakilnya males-malesan?”

 

“…Presidennya bisa nggak kepilih lagi periode depan?”

 

“Bisa jadi. Atau kalau wakilnya rajin, tapi presidennya males.”

 

“Wakilnya bisa nyalon jadi presiden di periode depan.”

 

“Betul!” seru Aida, “Tapi mereka nggak akan bareng.”

 

Dilan menatapnya, ada kekaguman terbersit di dalam tatapannya, dan ia mengangguk pelan.

 

“Apa kamu sedang patah hati, Dilan?”

 

Anak itu diam, tapi memberi anggukan.

 

“Apa ada yang males-malesan sampai kamunya harus jalan sendiri?”

 

Anak lelaki itu berpikir. Tidak sehari pun ia merasa tidak dicintai oleh Rangga, walau kekasihnya itu sangat jarang menyatakan. Ia lebih banyak berbuat daripada menggunakan kata untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Lain Rangga, lain pula Dilan. Ia senang berbuat, pun berbual. Ia selalu ingin orang yang ia cintai untuk benar-benar tahu bahwa mereka sangat dicintai. Tidak kurang dan bahkan lebih. Baik ia dan Rangga tidak ada yang malas dalam hubungan mereka. Keduanya berusaha, keduanya berjuang. Lalu, di mana yang salah?

 

“Kak,” panggilnya dengan suara yang agak parau, “Kalau presiden dan wakilnya sama-sama rajin…kenapa mereka bisa nggak bareng juga di periode berikutnya?”

 

Mendengar ini, Aida merasa hatinya seakan diremas, maka dijangkaunya salah satu tangan adiknya dan digenggamnya erat. Tangan itu bergetar—tangan yang dahulu jauh lebih mungil daripada tangannya, kini sudah mampu menangkup miliknya, tapi tangan itu sedang rapuh. Tidak ubahnya kala ia kecil dulu mengadu pada Aida ketika lapar atau ingin ke toilet. Kali ini pun, Aida akan tinggal dan menenangkannya.

 

*

 

Rangga tidak tenang. Sejak perjalanannya bersama Dilan ke pulau Pari, ia tidak pernah merasa tenang. Dilan menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Ia pikir remaja tanggung itu akan bereaksi dengan impulsif; entah akan memarahi Rangga, mendukungnya, memutuskan hubungan mereka, tapi tidak. Anak itu hanya diam dan menolak sentuhan Rangga. Kedua manik hitamnya yang legam selalu menghindari mata Rangga dan perjalanan mereka terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih lama karena kesunyian yang tidak wajar di antara mereka. Dilan hanya diam sepanjang jalan, matanya nanar menatap jalan, bahkan hingga lelaki jangkung berambut ikal itu mengantarnya hingga depan rumah Aida.

 

Sejak itu, ia tidak pernah mendengar suara Dilan lagi. Bahkan, ia tidak dapat menemuinya seakan Dilan menghindarinya. Tidak lama sekolah mulai, ia dengar Dilan berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain dan mendapat skors selama satu minggu. Setelah itu, terdengar bahwa ia berkelahi dengan anak-anak dari sekolah yang sama; tidak ketahuan guru, namun ia cukup terluka hingga izin sakit. Rangga ingin menemuinya, namun ketika bertamu, Aida selalu bilang Dilan tidak ada di rumah. Seminggu setelahnya, Dilan turut serta dalam sebuah tawuran antar sekolah dan mendapat skors yang belum ditentukan lamanya. Bahkan ada dugaan bahwa Dilan bisa jadi akan dipecat. Jujur, kemungkinan itu menggerus apapun yang membuat Rangga selalu tampat tenang dan tidak terganggu.

 

Rindu itu candu, pikirnya. Ketika berjumpa dan saling mengetahui kabar, ia kerap meromantisasi situasi menjadi lebih memabukkan. Tidak perlu sering bertemu, pikirnya, karena kualitas pertemuan mereka setara dengan kuantitas rindunya. Baru saja satu minggu ia berpuasa bertemu lelaki kesayangannya, sekarang ia dipaksa berpuasa lagi. Karenanya ia selalu merasa uring-uringan, belajar atau bahkan membaca pun tidak fokus. Pada minggu ketiga, bahkan ayahnya yang sudah berminggu-minggu tenggelam dalam penelitiannya menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Rangga.

 

Beliau sibuk sudah cukup lama, terutama lagi sejak mendapat tawaran kerja di sebuah universitas di New York. Mengetahui bahwa pekerjaan itu sudah menjadi impian ayahnya sejak lama, ia tentu turut bangga. Hanya saja, ketika diberikan pilihan untuk ikut atau tinggal, Rangga merasa ragu. Di satu sisi, ia yang baru saja menikmati hubungan barunya dengan adik kelasnya merasa ia bisa hidup sendiri di Jakarta. Malah, dengan demikian, akan lebih mudah juga baginya untuk bergerak jika hidup sendiri di sini. Namun, di lain sisi, ia tidak tega meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri. Dan, yang terpenting, ia juga tidak tega tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk hubungannya dengan Dilan.

 

New York dikenal sebagai _concrete jungle_. Salah satu kota terkejam yang bisa dihidupi manusia, tapi glamor dan progresif dengan caranya sendiri. Ia membayangkan, jika ia dapat bertahan hidup di sana, mungkin akan datang masanya di mana ia dapat mencintai Dilan di bawah matahari, menggandeng tangannya ketika berjalan kaki di luar, menciumnya di taman tanpa perlu menengok kanan-kiri. Ia sadar betapa ide tersebut terdengar sangat egois. Minimal, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Dilan juga berbagi idealisme yang sama mengenai cinta.

 

Logikanya kembali memantapkan niatnya tiap ia mencari tahu tentang bagaimana keadaan di sana membaik secara progresif bagi orang-orang seperti dirinya dan Dilan. Sejujurnya, kajian-kajian budaya dan seksualitas itu berada di bagian paling belakang kepalanya, karena ia terlanjur fokus terhadap cita-cita tentang kehidupannya yang bisa menjadi lebih baik dan membawa kebahagiaan bagi Dilan. Ia tidak akan mengaku terang-terangan, tetapi sesederhana itulah cita-citanya. Ia hanya ingin bahagia, berdua dengan Dilan.

 

Kembali, rasa rindu itu mengembang di dadanya tanpa ada pelepasan, dan dia hamper kehilangan pegangannya di ketel air yang baru saja menjerit dan kini berdentang terkena kompor. Dari ruang makan, ia mendengar suara ayahnya.

 

“Suara apa itu, kunyuk? Bising betul.”

 

“Maaf, yah. Saya lagi bengong.” Balasnya setelah ia menyelamatkan si ketel dan menuangkan airnya ke secangkir kopi yang sudah disiapkannya untuk ayah. Dua sendok teh kopi Mandailing tanpa gula. Setelah diaduknya, ia membawa kopi spesial itu ke ruang tengah sambil menikmati wanginya yang menenangkan. Ia pun menyajikan kopinya untuk Yusrizal yang tengah menyender di sofa tua mereka dengan wajah agak pucat akibat kurang tidur.

 

“Kamu ada masalah di sekolah?” tiba-tiba Yusrizal bertanya.

 

Rangga menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah ayahnya dan menghela napas seraya menatap televisi tua yang ada di hadapan mereka. Rusak sejak lama. Di rumah itu tidak ada yang cukup peduli dengan acara televisi untuk membetulkannya. Lagipula gramafon dan piringan hitam koleksi Yusrizal sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat rumah ini hidup.

 

“Nggak. Kenapa memang?”

 

“Nggak, kamu kayaknya susah fokus belakangan ini.” Jelas ayahnya sambil melepas kacamata dan mengurut area di Antara alisnya dengan lelah. “Nggak lancar sama Cinta?”

 

Anak lelaki berambut ikal itu memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Cerita lama, itu.

 

“Apa kamu bertengkar dengan Dilan?”

 

Ia mendengus. “Kok Dilan?”

 

“Tak tahulah. Ke mana dia sekarang? Biasanya ada saja di rumah dalam seminggu. Sudah berapa lama ini dia tidak datang?”

 

Rangga hanya mengedikkan bahunya, antara ingin menyudahi topik ini dan benar-benar tidak mengetahui keberadaan Dilan. Yusrizal menatap kepala anaknya yang dipenuhi ikal-ikal yang ia tahu dari mana ia dapat dan memiringkan badannya ke arah Rangga.

 

“Apa dia selingkuh?”

 

Sontak Rangga mengerutkan kening dan menatap ayahnya dengan gusar, “Apaan, sih, yah?”

 

“Atau kamu yang selingkuh?”

 

“Ayah ngawur-“

 

“Apa karena kamu akan ninggalin dia ke New York?”

 

Kali ini Rangga diam, walau bibirnya mengerucut. Bukan seperti ini ia merencanakan ayahnya tahu.

 

“Saya nggak tahu ayah ngomong apa.”

 

“Lucu.” Ujar Yusrizal, “Seorang anak ingusan yang hatinya dipatahkan berusaha kelihatan mandiri dan kuat di depan ayahnya.” Lelaki yang kepalanya dipenuhi rambut putih itu terkekeh, “Saya sudah bilang, saya tidak keberatan kamu tinggal di Jakarta. Saya masih bisa membiayai kuliah kamu dari sana. Lagi-“

 

“Saya mau pergi bukan untuk ayah saja.” Potong anak keras kepala itu, “Saya…saya ingin menjadi lelaki yang mapan. Yang mampu membahagiakan orang lain. Bukan yang…seperti ini.”

 

Mendengar pengakuan tersebut, Yusrizal menghela napas. Sungguh ia tidak dapat menyalahkan anaknya yang telah menjadi lelaki berkepala batu dengan gagasan-gagasan yang berada di ambang batas. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bilang ia kaget ketika mendapati anaknya mencium lelaki yang diakunya sebagai sahabat ketika mereka pikir Yusrizal tidak ada di rumah. Rangga memang anak yang luar biasa cerdas, namun sering kali terlalu skeptis dan idealis. Mereka berdua benar-benar ayah dan anak, sayangnya. Minimal, Yusrizal selalu berusaha mendukung Rangga dengan apapun yang diimpikannya karena hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan anak bungsunya.

 

“Saya tidak akan larang-larang. Kamu sudah besar, sudah lebih bijak. Mungkin lebih bijak dari saya.” Ia menepuk pundak anaknya lembut, “Apapun keputusanmu, saya dukung. Hanya saja, pastikan kamu tidak akan menyesal.” Ia tersenyum tipis, “Mencari cinta itu susah, lho.”

 

Rangga mendengus, tapi terserap juga kata-kata itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke Dilan yang ia lihat terakhir sebulan yang lalu. Dilan yang wajahnya sendu dan matanya tidak bercahaya. Kemudian, ia juga mengingat wajah-wajah yang dibuat kekasihnya di perjalanan pantai mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar, bebas, memeluk dan mencumbu. Kedua bola matanya yang kelam dan besar mengilat dan bercahaya, lembut ketika menatap balik kakak kelasnya, tidak kalah lembut dengan belaiannya pada wajah dan rambut ikal Rangga yang kasar karena air asin. Suaranya pun indah dan mesra. Betapa ia rindu mendengar suara Dilan yang manis, renyah, jauh dari kata membosankan. Ia dapat mendengarkan kekasihnya mengulang namanya lagi dan lagi dan lagi, terus begitu hingga ia mati.

 

Sial, rupanya bukan rindu yang candu, tapi Dilan.

 

*

 

Sudah sekitar dua minggu Dilan menjalani skorsnya dan belum juga ada kepastian kapan ia boleh kembali—atau jadi pengangguran. Aida masih bolak-balik bermediasi dengan pihak sekolah dan orangtua anak-anak yang terlibat. Lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu tidak suka merepotkan kakaknya seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sejujurnya, ia hanya ingin memiliki alasan untuk tidak ke sekolah selama satu atau dua minggu. Sepanjang usahanya menghindari Rangga kemarin, masih saja ia dapat melihat ikal rambut pria jangkung itu dan dapat dirasakannya sesuatu yang hendak berontak di dalam dadanya. Hatinya bersikeras memaksa agar ia pergi ke mana lelaki itu berada dan kembali ke pelukannya, meminta maaf atas kelakuannya yang tidak beralasan, dan memohon agar lelaki itu tidak meninggalkannya ke New York.

 

New York.

 

Nama kota itu tidak lagi terdengar keren baginya. Bahkan, ia mulai membencinya. Semakin banyak ia membaca dan menonton apapun mengenai New York, ia makin tidak suka. Dibayangkannya nanti Rangga akan tinggal di kota yang tingkat kejahatannya tinggi dengan biaya hidup yang memberatkan, tertutupi oleh gemerlap kehidupan sosialita. Malam-malamnya sebagai mahasiswa akan dipenuhi dengan pesta-pesta dan alkohol, mungkin perempuan juga. Memang bukan itu yang seharusnya muncul di kepalanya saat ini, tapi ia tidak dapat menahannya. Walau, tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan Rangga. Sekarang atau besok, nanti, dan ke depannya.

 

Karenanya lah ia kembali mencari masalah. Kembali berkelahi. Mengumbar energi fisiknya sangat membantu untuk melampiaskan perasaan dan emosi yang tidak tersalurkan. Beberapa sahabat seperti Piyan dan Akew memandangnya dengan aneh. Wajar saja, Dilan menjadi lebih garang dan kasar di lapangan. Biasanya, ketika lawan sudah ambruk, Dilan akan mengacuhkannya dan menghajar yang masih mampu berdiri. Namun, terakhir kali, dua anak yang sudah ambruk mengatainya. Piyan dan Akew tidak tahu apa yang dua anak itu katakan, tapi mereka terpaksa menahan Dilan yang menghajar kedua anak itu hingga hilang kesadaran sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

 

Tentu saja Dilan tidak akan memberitahu siapapun bahwa kedua anak itu menyebutnya “banci” dan “homo” karena mengacuhkan kedua anak yang sudah tidak mampu berdiri itu. Ia ingat pengelihatannya menjadi merah dan ketika ia sadar, ia masih dipegangi oleh kedua sahabatnya dan bi Eem tiba-tiba muncul untuk menyajikan teh manis hangat. Setelah itu, ia menarik napas beberapa kali dan langsung merasa bersalah. Namun, ia masih ingat kemarahan yang ia rasakan. Apa saja yang ia pikirkan saat itu; _memang kenapa kalau saya homo? Memang kenapa kalau saya banci?_ Kemudian ia bergidik membayangkan jika Rangga mendengar apa yang ia dengar. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang lain.

 

Ia sadar sangat banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui di dunia ini, di antaranya adalah menghadapi kekerasan macam itu. Semudah itu ia tersulut, tapi ia pun harus berusaha untuk menjadi semakin kuat. Satu hal yang ia tahu, apa yang ia alami mengonfirmasi perasaannya kepada Rangga bukan sesuatu yang main-main. Ia ingin menjaga apa yang mereka miliki, ia ingin selalu bersama Rangga dalam semua arti. Melihat ke belakang, ia sudah sangat berantakan sekarang. Dilan bahkan tidak yakin ia mau kekasihnya melihatnya dengan kondisi begini. Karena itu pula ia kerap meninggalkan rumah daripada harus menjelaskan kepada keluarganya kenapa ia tidak mau menemui “sahabat”-nya.

 

Hari ini ia akan menghabiskan waktu di kedai kopi _mang_ Ewok. Hanya ada anak-anak gengnya yang ada di sana dan jarang ada anak sekolahnya yang mau berjalan sejauh itu hanya untuk kopi yang bisa didapat di mana saja. Bedanya, kali ini dia tidak seberuntung biasanya. Kali ini, ia berhenti beberapa meter sebelum warung karena melihat sesosok laki-laki yang ia kenal sedang mengobrol dengan _mang_ Ewok. Lelaki berewokan itu melihatnya dan menunjuknya, membuat lelaki jangkung di depannya menoleh dengan sepasang mata tajam dan, DEG! Jantung Dilan bereaksi.

 

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan ketika ia melihat wajah itu lagi, mata yang sewarna dengan matahari yang hendak terbenam, hidung yang kerap menggelitik bagian belakang kupingnya, dan bibir itu…Dilan merinding. Ia sudah terlalu rindu, tubuhnya bahkan sulit diajak kerjasama, tapi tekadnya kuat. Ia segera berbalik badan dan bergerak menjauh, berusaha untuk tidak menjawab ketika suara yang ia impikan tiap malam memanggil namanya di luar jam tidur.

 

Namun baru beberapa ratus meter ia berlari, sebuah tangan sudah menariknya berhenti. Kini, ia dapat mendengar suara napas lain terengah-engah seperti napasnya, tapi ia masih tidak berani melihat. Tangan itu masih memegang pergelangan tangannya, hangat dan kuat. Dilan pikir ia akan dapat dengan mudah melarikan diri lagi; ia memiliki kemampuan fisik yang sangat baik. Dia sering mencetak rekor untuk marathon keliling sekolah. Karena itu dia bingung, kok anak dengan kapasitas fisik di bawah dirinya bisa menangkapnya semudah ini? Ia menjajal kekuatan tangan kekasihnya, tetapi rupanya tangan itu cukup kuat.

 

“Dilan,” ia dengar Rangga berucap lagi sebelum menelan ludahnya yang mengental, “Dilan, saya mohon…” pintanya dengan napas yang belum teratur.

 

Si pemilik nama meringis. Ia tidak tega, tapi juga tidak cukup kuat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi semua ini. Ia kembali menarik tangannya, berniat untuk melepas genggaman besi Rangga.

 

“Lepasin, Ga…”

 

“Nggak.” Tandas lelaki yang lebih tinggi, “Saya mau kita bicara. Sebentar saja. Saya nggak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana pun cara memperbaikinya, saya ingin coba.” Ucapnya lirih, “Dilan, tolong bantu saya.”

 

Akhirnya lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu pasrah. Ia membiarkan Rangga membawanya menjauh dari jalan, ke tembok belakang sekolah yang sering Dilan gunakan untuk kabur. Ia pun mengikuti seniornya itu ke dalam pekarangan sekolah melalui pintu belakang dan segera mereka bertemu dengan pekarangan dan teras gudang sekolah. Tempat mereka biasa bercengkrama ketika Dilan masih mendekati Rangga. Sebuah tempat yang bersejarah bagi mereka. Dilan memiliki banyak memori mengenai tempat ini bersama Rangga dan rasanya hal itu membuat pilihan lokasi mereka tidak adil.

 

Ketika mereka akhirnya duduk di kursi reyot yang mirip tapi berbeda dengan kursi yang dulu, Rangga masih saja memeganginya seakan takut Dilan akan menguap dan hilang. (Kalau bisa, Dilan sangat ingin menghilang sebelum melihat wajah Rangga.)

 

“Lepasin aku.” Ujar Dilan, “Aku nggak akan ke mana-mana.”

 

“Saya percaya, tapi saya kangen.” Jawab kekasihnya seakan jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang paling masuk akal. “Kamu nggak kangen?”

 

Mendengar itu, Dilan mendengus geli.

 

Rangga tersenyum tipis, “Ditanya kok malah tertawa?”

 

“Nggak kenapa-kenapa.”

 

“Kangen nggak?”

 

Dilan tertawa lagi.

 

Rangga menikmati tiap senyum dan tawa yang kekasihnya hasilkan. Mereka sudah terlalu lama jauh dari satu sama lain.

 

“Baru sebulan, lho, kita nggak ketemu…” tiba-tiba Dilan berbicara, seulas senyum diberikannya kepada Rangga. “Gimana kalau berbulan-bulan?”

 

Ia dapat merasakan kekasihnya menegang kembali di hadapannya. Dilan sedikit menyesalkan kurangnya kontrol ucapan yang ia miliki, tapi toh pembicaraan itu tidak dapat dihindari selamanya.

 

Mungkin bisa, andai saja dia bisa menghindari Rangga sampai ia lulus.

 

“Soal kepindahan saya ke New York-“ Dilan mengerutkan kening—ia benar-benar benci mendengar nama negara bagian itu, terutama dari mulut Rangga, “-saya ingin kamu tahu.”

 

Lelaki yang lebih muda mengangguk, mempersilakan Rangga melanjutkan.

 

“Ayah saya mendapat panggilan kerja di sana. Sebagai dosen. Sudah lama sekali dia ingin pindah ke Amerika untuk mendapatkan kebebasan berbicara yang tidak dia punya di sini.” Rangkum lelaki berambut ikal itu.

 

“Aku turut senang untuk om Yus.” Ucap Dilan dengan seulas senyum yang agak kaku.

 

“Terimakasih, tapi dia pasti lebih senang kalau kamu mau bilang langsung.” Rangga mengendurkan pegangannya. Kali ini, ia menggenggam jemari Dilan.

 

“Mungkin nanti.” Dilan bisa membayangkan tangan Rangga mulai kebas memeganginya dengan posisi yang sama dari tadi. Dilan pun menggenggam jemari jenjang Rangga balik, tangan mereka berdua terasa agak basah karena keringat.

 

“Ya. Lalu, dia menyuruh saya memilih; Jakarta atau New York.”

 

Jantung Dilan berderap kencang. Dia belum pernah mendengar bagian ini, atau malah mempertimbangkannya.

 

“Saya…ada rasa tidak tega membiarkan ayah hidup sendirian dan jauh dari keluarga.”

 

Dilan pun meremas tangan Rangga dengan kedua tangannya sekarang, “Itu harus. Kalian kan hanya berdua.” Rangga tersenyum melihat reaksi Dilan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya yang tampak bingung dan mundur sambil menahan Rangga dengan tangannya. “Lho, lho, kamu mau ngapain?”

 

“Cium kamu.”

 

“Memang boleh?”

 

“Memang nggak boleh?”

 

Dilan mengerucutkan bibirnya memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sebetulnya tampak lelah. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendorong Rangga menjauh. “Nggak boleh.”

 

Seketika ia tampak kecewa, tetapi ia tidak berlama-lama meratapinya. “Ok. Saya lanjut, ya?”

 

“Itu sebagian dari pertimbangan saya.” Jelas Rangga lagi, “Sempat terpikir oleh saya untuk tinggal di sini, jujur, tapi tidak bertahan.” Ia menghela napas sementara Dilan harus mengalami lagi apa yang ia alami di pantai waktu itu.

 

Ia tahu kepergian kekasihnya tidak terhindarkan, pun hubungan mereka. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk mendengarkan dan memberikan Rangga kesempatan untuk berbagi visi.

 

“Saya tahu ini bikin kamu kecewa…tapi saya percaya ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk kita.” Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, “Dilan, saya mencintai kamu dan saya ingin mencintai kamu dalam terang. Saya nggak mau bahagia sendiri, saya mau bahagia dengan kamu, dan di sana, saya akan berusaha untuk menciptakan tempat di mana kita tidak perlu sembunyi.”

 

Dilan ingin percaya, sungguh. Gagasan itu terdengar indah dan menggoda. Tentu saja hati kecilnya segera menaruh harap pada kata-kata tersebut, karena pada saat ini tidak ada manusia lain yang ia percaya melebihi Rangga. Rangga yang hanya satu tahun di atasnya, Rangga yang mencintainya, Rangga yang tidak lama lagi akan meninggalkannya. Naif, mungkin, tapi Dilan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencintai dengan jarak. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini ia tersiksa dengan asumsi dan rasa kesepian dari tidak berjumpa dengan Rangga, bagaimana kalau tahunan lamanya?

 

“Tapi kamu harus pergi…”

 

“Untuk masa depan yang lebih baik.” Sambut Rangga lagi, “Untuk kita.”

 

Dilan memandangi kekasihnya dan pikirannya kembali melayang ke perkelahiannya beberapa minggu yang lalu dan bagaimana emosinya tersulut mendengar ujaran-ujaran kebencian dari anak-anak itu. Tentu, mereka tidak secara spesifik menargetkan ucapan itu kepadanya karena mereka tahu, tetapi emosinya tetap tersulut. Ini belum saja hubungan mereka diketahui banyak orang. Bagaimana kalau mereka harus menjelaskan? Apakah semua ini dapat bertahan?

 

“…Aku tidak tahu, Rangga…” Dilan menundukkan kepalanya, “Kamu…kamu akan berkembang, belajar, mendewasa tanpa saya…saya nggak yakin saya sanggup…”

 

“Kamu orang terkuat yang pernah saya kenal.” Sanggah lelaki yang berambut ikal sambil menangkup wajah sendu kekasihnya, “Saya tahu permintaan ini akan terdengar egois. Saya pergi dan meninggalkan kamu, tapi memintamu untuk menanti…sangat egois.” Ia menelan ludah, “Hanya saja…kalau bukan untuk kamu…saya nggak yakin saya pun bisa melakukannya.”

 

Lelaki yang lebih muda menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa ia harus merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini dan tak dapat melakukan apa-apa? Ia tahu ia dapat berkata tidak dan meninggalkan semua ini di belakangnya. Dengan demikian ia mungkin dapat membatalkan kepergian Rangga walau artinya mereka harus menyudahi apapun itu yang ada di antara mereka. Simpel, tapi tidak mudah. Melakukan itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan impian Rangga, juga hatinya. Siapa Dilan kalau ia tega menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi seperti itu?

 

Alih-alih menjawab, ia melepaskan kedua tangan kekasihnya dan menariknya mendekat untuk memeluknya, mengejutkan Rangga. Ia pun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada kekasihnya yang kokoh, menghirup aroma keringat yang bercampur dengan deodorant dan parfum tipikal anak seusianya yang familiar. Ia merindukan aroma ini. Ia merindukan tubuh ini. Dadanya terasa sesak. Rindu yang tertahan berminggu-minggu lamanya nyaris meledak, apalagi ketika ia sadar ia harus terbiasa menahan. Terbiasa berpuasa.

 

Rangga pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar Dilan, menariknya lebih dekat, memeluknya sembari melepas rindu. Tubuh Dilan yang mungil namun hangat dan kokoh, kini terasa lebih mungil di dalam dekapannya. Lebih tidak berdaya. Sungguh, ia menyesal telah membuat Panglima Tempur menjadi seperti ini. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Bukankah hanya senyum dan tawa yang ia inginkan di antara mereka? Kasih sayang yang jujur, yang tidak disembunyikan, yang terbuka. Ia akan merapal itu terus sebagai mantranya. Ia harus ingat ke mana ia ingin mereka pergi. _Fokus, Rangga, fokus_.

 

Walau kini fokusnya teralih ke sepasang bibir hangat yang empuk yang kini menyentuh bibirnya, ragu di awal sebelum perlahan dan malu-malu ia bergerak, meminta kontak lebih. Rangga tidak lagi peduli dengan hal lain dan memindahkan tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih kecil ke pangkuannya sendiri, memberikan akses bagi Dilan untuk menangkup wajah keras kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan dan mendalamkan ciuman mereka. Berbeda dengan yang biasa, ciuman mereka tidak manis atau pun nakal. Hanya ada kerinduan yang mengalir tiada henti, kepasrahan, dan bahkan ketakutan.

 

Dapat Rangga rasakan kekasihnya memagut dan menggigit dengan putus asa, seakan apapun yang ia lakukan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Rangga menerima itu semua, menerima tiap hembusan napas, lengan-lengan kuat yang memeluk lehernya, amis darah yang mulai ia kenal melalui indera perasanya—entah ia atau Dilan yang terluka. Ia hanya memeluk Dilan, memegangi dan meremas paha lelaki itu, menjaga agar ia tidak jatuh sekaligus merekam beberapa bagian tubuh yang dapat ia jangkau.

 

Saat itu matahari masih cukup tinggi. Seperti kemesraan yang mereka bagi di pantai, ciuman di belakang sekolah ini juga adalah mencintai di bawah terang matahari; sebuah lelucon yang akan mereka tertawakan di suasana lain.

 

*

 

Dunia tetap berputar tanpa masalah atau kendala apapun. Bulan berganti, ujian bergulir, tawa dan canda terbagi, air mata juga. Pada penghujung tahun ajaran, para senior seakan sudah berada kehilangan energi yang mereka kuras habis di ujian akhir dan serentetan pemantapan serta ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Adik-adik kelas ada yang mendukung, ada yang mengumpul keberanian untuk menyampaikan rasa kepada mereka yang tidak akan lagi mereka temui sehari-hari di sekolah pada tahun ajaran berikutnya. Akhir tahun ajaran selalu menjadi waktu yang unik di SMA manapun. Selalu ada emosi yang membuncah dan cerita untuk dibagi. Namun, tidak bagi kedua protagonis yang tengah mabuk. Mereka memiliki dunianya sendiri, masanya sendiri.

 

Ketika sekolah mereka tengah penuh siswa-siswa yang datang lebih pagi demi upacara kelulusan, kedua sejoli itu tengah berada di tengah tempat tidur. Lelaki yang lebih jangkung memberikan lengannya untuk membantali kepala mungil kekasihnya. Mata mereka terkunci pada satu sama lain, jemari dari tangan yang menjadi bantal terjalin manis dengan jemari kanan Dilan, sementara tangan-tangan yang bebas sibuk menyentuh satu sama lain, memetakan wajah, hidung, leher, punggung, pinggang—sebanyak bagian tubuh yang mereka bisa.

 

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.20 ketika Rangga pertama terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih dengan bercak kecokelatan akibat bocor yang tak tertangani. Salah satu pemandangan yang paling wajar yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya; bertahun-tahun ia terbangun ke pemandangan yang sama, rasanya sulit percaya pemandangannya akan segera berubah. Bahkan, pagi ini pun ia terbangun dengan berbeda.

 

Di sisinya, Dilan sudah terbangun dan memandangi wajahnya sambil membelai lembut perut pemuda berambut ikal itu. “Selamat pagi,” ucapnya lembut.

 

Ciuman pertama lembut dan ringan. Rangga ingin bangun tidur untuk mendapat ciuman seperti itu tiap pagi. Kemudian mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bercengkrama dalam diam. Memandangi dan mencumbu satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan dan senyum. Walau ruangan itu cukup remang, mereka cukup dekat untuk dapat mengamati wajah satu sama lain. Belum lagi cahaya matahari mulai menyusup melalui jendela yang bergorden sekenanya di sisi kamar. Pada pukul 6.35, Rangga tengah menyusuri leher kekasihnya yang dihiasi noda-noda ungu kemerahan. Hasil karya seorang Rangga yang hanya bisa mengikuti rasa. Ia bukan pelukis, tapi Dilan bilang tidak apa-apa.

 

“Kamu benar tidak akan mengantar saya…?” bisik pemuda tanggung yang berambut ikal.

 

Dilan hanya menggeleng.

 

Mereka kembali diam. Di sudut kamar, koper-koper Rangga menyaksikan mereka dalam bisu. Tembok-tembok kosong yang penuh bekas selotip dan poster pun turut menikmati syahdunya pertukaran dialog sepi mereka. Kali ini giliran Dilan yang menandai Rangga, menggigiti dan menciumi pundak lelaki itu dengan gemas. Berusaha membuat tanda yang mirip dengan yang seniornya buat. Ungu kemerahan. Napas Rangga beberapa kali menjadi cepat dan memelan lagi, tangannya menyisir dan memainkan helaian rambut lurus Dilan. Birahi pun diacuhkan demi menikmati momen berdua yang akan ia rindukan ini.

 

Sesudahnya, Dilan mengamati noda-noda yang ia ciptakan di kulit putih kekasihnya yang masih basah. Kontras warna yang menakjubkan itu menghipnotisnya. Ia ingin terus melakukan ini, tapi ia tahu mereka harus bangun. Harus bersiap.

 

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar, menandakan bahwa Yusrizal sudah menyuruh anak-anak itu bangun.

 

Mereka kembali saling tatap.

 

“Saya akan menghubungi kamu lagi setelah satu purnama.”

 

“Jangan janjikan aku sesuatu yang tidak bisa kamu tepati, Rangga, aku tidak mau berharap.”

 

*

 

“Dilan!”

 

Anak yang dipanggil menengok ke arah suara yang menyapanya dan melihat gadis cantik yang sempat menjadi idamannya tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya di Antara kerumunan siswa lain. Rambut panjang Milea bergelayut indah di bahu dan punggungnya, sebuah senyum yang luar biasa bahagia menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Matanya yang cokelat bercahaya, tangan kanannya melambaikan buku rapor. Sepertinya sepanjang lorong sekolah pun turut berbahagia hanya karena keberadaan seorang Milea di situ.

 

“Hai, Milea.”

 

“Tadi aku ketemu Bunda, Bunda bilang nilai kamu nggak jelek walau nyaris dipecat. Selamat, ya!” ujar gadis itu polos seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

 

“Oh, iya?” Ia tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia bahkan belum bertemu Bunda atau melihat rapornya. Baguslah, kalau begitu. Tapi lebih bagus lagi ia dapat melihat senyum bahagia Milea pagi ini dan senyum anak itu menular, persis wabah penyakit. Namun, membawa kebahagiaan.

 

“Kamu…kamu apa kabar?” tiba-tiba gadis cantik itu bertanya, “Kemarin kamu sempat murung…Wati juga cemas, Piyan aja nggak tahu kamu kenapa.”

 

Anak lelaki itu terkekeh sambil merapatkan jaket denimnya di sekitar tubuhnya, “Harusnya kamu tanya aku. Kok tanya Piyan. Piyan kan bukan Dilan.”

 

Milea tertawa kecil dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, “Aku mau nanya nggak enak…” tuturnya.

 

Dilan terdiam dan menatap gadis itu. Ya, ia ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan ke Milea.

 

“Lia.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Saya minta maaf, ya.”

 

*

 

Rangga tengah memandang landasan terbang dengan nanar melalui jendela pesawat. Entah mengapa ia merasa kosong dan hampa walau masih dapat ia rasakan bibir Dilan menandainya di leher, mengecupnya di bibir, atau hanya sekedar menempel di kulitnya, menghangatkan satu-satunya bagian dari tubuhnya yang tidak dingin; hati. AC pesawat pun tampaknya ingin turut membuat suasanya harinya kian sendu dengan menghembuskan udara dingin, seakan memberikan kilasan bagaimana hidupnya beberapa tahun ke depan dari sekarang.

 

Tanpa udara dan mentari negara tropis yang mengucilkannya, tanpa Dilan yang mencintainya.

 

Namun, Rangga memantapkan fokusnya. Ia akan menghubungi, ia akan kembali. Baik satu, dua, tiga purnama atau ratusan setelahnya, ia akan kembali dan memenangkan cintanya kembali. Berbagi bahagia dan kasih sayang lagi. Mungkin mereka memang memandang langit yang berbeda, tetapi bulan dan mataharinya masih sama. Ini bukan akhir, tetapi permulaan.

 

*


End file.
